Savior And Destroyer
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn find themselves in unfamiliar territory and everything turns deadly. They are captured by a fierce people and, if Legolas does not obey their commands, Aragorn's very life could be stolen. Their only hope is a savior amid the wolves
1. The New Ered Gorgoroth

  
  


How he despised it, hated every waking moment. Even in sleep the situation still tormented him. For a week now, nothing had gone as planned. Things had turned bad, and then slowly grown worse. He did not even know if his companion still lived, and that pained him more than anything.

The room was dark, no windows, not even a torch to pierce the ominous shadow which could drive anyone to become claustrophobic. The walls were so close, if he simply reached out in any direction his fingers would find the cold hard stone. He was locked in a room with hardly the room to lay down, and he could hardly even imagine standing upon his own two feet. Bruised and beaten as he was, there was no escape. No one even knew they had been taken captive. Did any one realize they were missing?

Legolas closed his eyes against the pain. If he felt this bad, the prince could hardly imagine how Aragorn was fairing...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Savior And Destroyer

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 1: The New Ered Gorgoroth.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Legolas! You must wait!"

The Elven prince turned to watch the human behind him. The young man climbed up the rocky incline, not once faltering, yet his steps were far more unsure than the Elf's. 

"Estel, you are slowing us down. If we do not hurry, our quarry will escape us."

Aragorn stopped, sitting down upon a rock outcropping to catch his breath, "I think it already has. Besides, we have only three days rations left and Imladris is two days in the other direction. We should turn back now and forget about the deer herd."

The young man had recently reached his twentieth birthday, hardly a milestone in the terms of Elven years yet, for a human, it was a big deal. Finally Lord Elrond had allowed his youngest to leave the safe haven of Rivendell and journey outward. He had even permitted Legolas to take Estel on a hunting expedition. 

They had sighted deer down in the valley, only to end up chasing them through a dark part of the Misty Mountains.

"Let us search for another day, if by then we have found nothing, then we can return." Legolas insisted, looking up into the looming mountains.

Estel sighed, "Legolas, I do not know these mountains. They are deemed dangerous even in the eyes of my father."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes, Legolas. Dangerous. Ada sent out scouts a few years back, to explore this region. Those scouts never returned."

The Elf was silent and thoughtful for a moment, "They traveled far into the mountains, did they not?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"Well, if we only travel a small fraction of the way, perhaps we shall find our quarry and avoid any danger." Legolas replied with a smile.

Aragorn shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this, mellon nin. These mountains are desolate, something could be residing within them that has not been seen for ages."

Legolas only laughed, hauling the young man to his feet, "You worry too much, Estel. It will make you age faster. Besides, are you suggesting some new Elf bane resides in these hills? Now you are being foolish."

"We should return to Imladris."

"We should press on."

The two friends stood locked in a combat of wills, neither wishing to concede. Finally however, Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You win. Happy now?"

Legolas smiled, turning to continue on their journey. "Very."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


'If I had only listened... none of this would have ever happened.' Legolas thought, his eyes unseeing in the darkness before him.

Suddenly, a door opened before him, a figure outlined from the torch light outside. The prince knew immediately who it was and fought back a groan. A woman entered, tall and slender, shapely by human standards. Even in the lack of light, Legolas knew she smiled as she walked. He knew she was happy with his condition, happy that she had nearly broken him beyond repair, happy that now he could not resist her commands.

"It is so lovely to have a bargaining chip, do you not agree?" her voice drifted to the Elf's delicate ears.

It made Legolas want to cringe away as he felt the malice roll off her in waves. Yet he said nothing.

The woman frowned slightly, "Remember, Elf." she spat, "If you do not abide by my wishes... your human friend will die in your place."

Knowing he could not contend with such a threat, Legolas closed his eyes. "I remember."

"Good." The woman turned, looking at the guards on either side of the door. "Get him up and his wounds dressed. I want him in a new non-tattered tunic and leggings. Make sure he is fit to serve the house."

Both guards nodded, rushing in an roughly jerking Legolas into a standing position. He fought against an outcry, his bruised ribs having been painfully jostled. The guards carried their prisoner out of the room, past the woman, and down the hall. As they passed, Legolas saw a glint of satisfaction in the woman's green eyes. They both knew that the Elf could do nothing for himself, and that brought her more joy than Legolas could even fathom.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


From an adjoining hall, a timid figure looked on. She knew that the Elf had done nothing wrong by refusing, she would have done the same thing if in his place. However, the woman also knew that her sister was cruel beyond words. 

Vani sighed. She wanted nothing more than to get the Elf and his friend out of such a terrible situation, yet she could not. Going against her sister would mean her own death, she knew this with all her heart, and yet her soul cried over the fair being's treatment.

Perhaps in the afterlife, Mirial would pay for her cruelty, but in this time and place, her malice reigned supreme. It was no wonder those living within the town were calling this the new Eden Gorgoroth. For the mountain village was truly a place of evil... a place of despair.

Quietly, Vani slipped back into the shadows, fearing her sister to discover her hiding place. She had to help the Elf, she knew it, yet she did not know exactly how...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" nor the characters of Legolas, Aragorn/Estel, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, or any others related to J.R.R. Tolkien's world, as for the places of Ered Gorgoroth, Imladris, the Misty Mountains, or others. I invented The NEW Ered Gorgoroth, as well as the characters of Vani and Mirial. I wish I did own LOTRs... and Legolas... but that's another issue all together.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

This story was inspired by my good friend, Merry!

We had a late night conversation about her stealing my muse, Legolas, away from me and tying him up and throwing paper airplanes at him as a torture. So, I just took everything one step further. Luckily, my muse had been returned... though I'm still trying to figure out what she's done with another muse I loaned her... Johnny Depp. He hasn't been seen for weeks now.

So, Mirial is... kinda sorta... based on that. Though beating someone to near death and throwing paper airplanes at them are two different things, it still got me to thinking.

  
  



	2. Anger Management

  
  


Savior And Destroyer

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 2: Anger Management

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Estel, how far do you believe those scouts traveled?"

Aragorn threw a sideways glance at his friend. "How should I know? They never returned, remember?"

"Aye... But something does not bode well. The rocks they... they cry out in anger." 

Legolas' gaze became faraway as the Elf stopped in mid stride. He was listening intently to the sounds of nature all around him.

"This place is full of grief and hate. The rocks... they are very fearful."

"Fearful of what?" the young man asked, watching the Elf's face intently.

The prince locked eyes with his friend. "Not what, Estel... but for whom."

"I do not understand."

"The rocks warn me. They are afraid FOR us, not of us..." Legolas was silent a moment longer, until his expression became one of near panic. "Something is coming!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"He has done it again, Vani!" Mirial cried, dragging her half sister into the room behind her. The chamber was Mirial's, neat and tidy, as was usual. The servants kept it well clean and picked up.

Vani sighed, sitting in an all too large chair, "What is it this time?"

"He has gone off hunting and will not return for nearly a month!" Mirial fumed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I just do not know what to do!"

"Calm down." Vani replied, glancing at the only other figure in the room.

He was her sister's newest servant, though Mirial kept him more for show and as a pet than anything else. The poor Elf had been caught trespassing in the mountains, along with a human. What had happened to him, Vani could only guess.

She turned her attention back to her angry half sister. "Look, he had to go, Mirial. Estron is part of the village's council. It is his job."

"But he only told me of it yesterday!" the young woman cried, slinging a small vase across the room.

It collided full on with the wall. Vani glanced to the servant, inclining her head slightly. The Elf quietly walked over, picked up the broken pottery, and disposed of it in a nearby trash bin.

"That was because he only learned of it yesterday himself. You are over reacting."

Mirial glanced at her sister. "Over reacting? You would be doing the same if it had been Araon."

"Do not ever say his name." Vani replied, her voice low and dangerous as she watched the other woman carefully. "I do not wish to hear of him... not yet and not from you."

"Very well." Mirial glanced at her servant before walking toward the bedroom door. "I am due for an afternoon ride. I shall return within the hour."

Vani nodded as her sister left, closing the chamber door behind her. The elder sister let out a sigh before catching a smirk upon the Elf's face.

"What is so amusing?"

He walked over, sitting in a chair across from Vani. "You are... calming her the way you just did. For that, I thank you."

"If I had not, you would have been the one who she took it out on." Vani replied.

The Elf nodded, "True... I could have been that vase."

There was a long moment of silence as Vani stared at the Elf in surprise. Suddenly however, they both burst into laughter.

"Legolas."

"Yes?" he asked, trying to stop laughing.

"That was good."

He smiled. "Hannad le."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After their laughter had died down, Legolas' features grew grave. He could now ask the question which had been grating on his nerves for over a day now.

"Vani. Have you found him yet?"

The woman shook her head, "No, and I have searched everywhere. The dungeons are bare and there is no sign of him within the house. I have even been following Mirial, in hopes of her leading me to him... yet there has not been much luck there either."

Legolas closed his eyes, trying hard not to imagine what had been done with his closest friend.

"Sometimes." the Elf whispered, "Sometimes I begin to wonder if he is even alive. Mirial could be lying to me and enjoying my helplessness all the more through her deception."

Vani put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "I will find Estel, Legolas. The cruelty of this house shall be it's downfall. I simply cannot bear what my half sister has been doing."

"I know... and I thank you."

Suddenly, there was a knock upon the door.

"Yes?" the woman called out.

One of the house guards shouted back in reply. "A messenger to see Miss Mirial."

"Let him in. I shall see to him." Vani replied, ushering Legolas back into his corner, so as to keep up appearances. 

"But Miss Vani, your sister is to..."

"I said show him in."

The guard sighed, "Very well."

When the door opened, two things happened. First, both Vani and Legolas were shocked speechless at the form being drug through the doorway. Second, the guards flung a limp and unconscious body upon the wooden floor.

It was Aragorn.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Bill the Pony2: Yeah... still no sign of Johnny. And yeah, I'll keep up with it.

Lisseyelan aka Lady V: Oh no... Vani is definitely not a Mary-sue. I have a Mary-sue fanfic... and one is more than I can handle. Yes, you're an angst writer, I love your work actually. There's a reason for the way Vani is acting and I give bits and pieces here and there as to why. Can you pick out the piece in this chapter?

Deana: Thanks.

Gwyn: Definitely no romance, I promise. Well, if there is it won't be Legolas or Aragorn... just to let you know. I may need to put a bit in there just as back story however.

Angel With No Wings: Naw... I like to see him in pain every now and then... as long as happy moments follow that is. And yeah, the leverage (or as they say in POTC... the leaverage) thing with Aragorn seemed like the only way to get Legolas to do things. I mean, he'd rather die first, right? This way, it's someone else to take the blame if he screws up.

Rosie: Thank you.

Merry: *ducks* Calm down... it's okay Merry... take deep breaths, mellon nin. You're not that cruel, but ya did throw paper airplanes at him. And I HAD to have Estel in the story... it's an Aragorn/Legoals (strictly plutonic thank you) friendship story! And I don't hate you, you know I don't. *hugs you* You okay now?

ElvenRanger13: I will... or I have rather.

Legolas_gurl: I hardly ever forget about stories... except I've kinda not updated "Fall of the Cards" or "In Pace Requiescat" or "Outer Limits of the Ducky" in quite some time... but I have other more important stories on my mind.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Hey guess what... I've another short story in the works. 

I haven't finished it yet, but I'll tell you the title...

"The Matrix Nightmare"

And yes, it's humorous and involves Aragorn as a child and Legolas. 

Here's a short summary of it...

Young Aragorn has troubling dreams. He is only seven years old and, when Legolas comes to visit, the situation escalates. Estel will not go anywhere near his adoptive father, Lord Elrond, nor his twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Then, Legolas' worst fears are confirmed. Young Aragorn suffers from the most terrible of all nightmares... The Matrix Nightmare. Can Legolas cure Estel of his delusions that Elrond is Agent Smith, or that Elladan and Elrohir are indeed the albino twins? Or, is there a secret in Rivendell that has been closely guarded... until now?

So, I'll tell you guys when it's up and then go review and tell me what you think.

Until next time...

Laters!


	3. A Plea For Sanctuary

  
  


Savior And Destroyer

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 3: A Plea For Sanctuary 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Immediately, without hesitation, the Elf rushed toward the human's side. Quickly however, the guards restrained the prince, preventing him from getting too close to the beaten form.

"Let me go!" he cried, his eyes frantically locked on the body before him. "Estel!"

Vani stepped forward, her initial shock having melted away. "Let him go this instant."

The guards were reluctant at first, yet they released Mirial's newest slave. Legolas knelt next to the fallen human, whispering soft Elvish words to him that none could understand.

Vani glared at the men before her. "What has been done to this poor man?" she demanded.

The captain of the guard smiled quickly. "Under Miss Mirial's orders, he was beaten and starved. Quite a different treatment than his friend there." the man's eyes fell to the Elf upon the ground.

Legolas shook with barely controlled rage, but he dared not speak a word. He knew that with this guard, it was best to leave the talking up to Vani.

"Mirial had no right..." Vani whispered, her voice dangerously low. "The council is supposed to rule this village, not my sister, Tileng."

"But alas, the council has fallen under your sister's influence nonetheless." the guard said with a smile of satisfaction.

Vani bristled in anger. "Get out, Tileng. I can not overrule my sister's orders, but I can issue one of my own. As second of this house, I demand that you leave this man under my care. Is that clear?"

Tileng visibly straightened and Legolas could tell that the man was not used to taking orders from the eldest member of the household.

"When Miss Mirial hears of this she..."

"She shall be furious. It would not be the first time." Vani turned her back to the guards. "Now leave us."

Hesitantly, the guards stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Legolas looked up to Vani, tears of anger unshed in his eyes. "Hannad le... I can never repay you for this."

Vani simply smiled. "If you can carry your friend, then do so. He shall be safer in my chambers than in here." 

Legolas nodded, hoisting Aragorn's limp form into his arms. Quickly, the two left Mirial's chambers.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Legolas, you need to return before Mirial get back from her ride." Vani stated, standing at a counter in her room.

The Elf shook his head. "I cannot leave Estel. Not now. Not again."

"But you must." the woman replied, setting a hand on the prince's shoulder. 

He looked into her eyes, his own gaze wavering as tears threatened to spill over his cheeks.

Vani smiled slightly, setting down the herbs and bandages she had been carrying to the bed from the counter. "I swear to you that nothing shall happen to him under my watch."

"But if Mirial is as powerful as you say, could she not..."

"Shhh." the woman replied, taking Legolas by the arm and leading him toward the door. "My sister is powerful, yet if you behave, I do not think she shall mind me caring for your friend. His name is Estel, correct?"

Legolas nodded.

"What does it mean?"

"Hope."

Vani smiled again, "Then hold on to Estel, to that hope. You shall see. Everything will be fine."

There was nothing the prince could do. If he refused to leave Vani's chambers, Mirial would become furious and most likely take it out on Aragorn. It was Legolas' sworn duty to protect the young human and, even though he might have failed so far, the Elf was determined not to let the man down again.

"Hannad le. I shall return when Mirial needs me no more."

Vani began to close the door. "Then hurry, for she should come back any time now."

The woman watched Legolas' retreating form in the hallway before sighing and shutting the door. She turned back to the still form lying atop her bed. Blood poured from various wounds, staining the ever white sheets beneath. 

"Valar... I do not know if I can heal him..."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas was standing in his corner when Mirial returned. He had hastily cleaned up Aragorn's blood on the wooden floor, the entire act angering him further. The girl simply threw her cloak across the room and onto the bed, which was a signal to the prince to pick it up and put it away. How he despised every waking minute of his servitude. For what this child had done to Aragorn, the Elf would do fifty times over.

"Finnelmathen. Where has my sister gone?" Mirial asked, brushing her hair out in front of a large mirror.

Legolas, who had given her another name all together, made sure not to look at her as he spoke. "To her chambers, Miss."

"Really?" The young woman turned, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "She did not stay to speak with you."

"She did, Miss." Legolas averted his eyes, staring at the floorboards beneath him. How he despised himself. "But she did not stay long."

"No?... I am sure she did not." Mirial's train of thought altered as she recalled something she had requested earlier. "Did a messenger arrive for me?"

Legolas was confused. He knew not wether to lie or to tell the woman the truth. If he lied, she would find out from Tileng. If he told the truth, she might storm into Vani's room and have Aragorn locked away again.

"Yes, Miss."

"Yes? Well, who was it?" she asked, standing from her place in front of the mirror and walking over to him.

The Elf quickly calmed his frantic heart. "Captain Tileng. He brought someone for you."

"Go on?"

Suddenly, Legolas knew that this woman already realized he knew. She knew who it had been. Had she sent for Aragorn's bruised and bloodied body just to get a rise from the Elf? Her afternoon ride had been scheduled at a very coincidental moment.

"Captain Tileng brought," Legolas steeled himself, pushing away any emotion he might be feeling and left his face completely neutral. "He brought the human who was captured with me."

Mirial watched the Elf for a long time after he said this. Then her face grew furious. It had not gotten a rise from him, at least not as big a one as she had hoped for.

"Where is the prisoner now?"

"Miss Vani wished to care for him, Miss. Captain Tileng granted the request." Of course if had actually been an order, but Mirial did not need to know that.

The young woman sighed, shrugging her shoulder before sitting in one of the large chairs in the room. "She has always been soft... my half sister, that is. Perhaps I should teach her a lesson about how mercy is meaningless."

Legolas knelt in front of the chair. "Please, Miss. Let her treat him. He is badly wounded and will surely die."

Mirial looked at the Elf before her, placing a hand on his head and stroking his golden tresses. Legolas inwardly cringed, though he made no outward sign of it. Her mere touch filled him with a sense of filth. To be so close to one with a heart so black, it affected him completely.

"Then I shall leave him be... for now. However," suddenly, the young woman twisted her hand within the prince's hair, pulling his face up she could stare into his intense blue eyes. "I hate Elves, Finnelmathen. I despise your race and keep you around to show such. Your kind destroyed all that I held dear, all I once knew... I will show you no pity. My half-sister, I can she her mercy if I desire. I can even show it to that worthless human who traveled with you. But I can not and I will not show it to you." she smiled, tightening her hold on Legolas' hair until the prince actually gasped. "That was your one and only request, servant."

Quickly releasing her hold on the Elf, Mirial stood and walked into her connected bathing chamber. Legolas remained sitting on the floor, one hand clutching his head in pain. 

If it was his one request, the prince prayed that it would be fully granted.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Vani sighed as she sat in the chair next to her own bed. The still form of Estel lay underneath the now changed and clean sheets. She had worked long into the night, but now it seemed that the human might live.

The woman had not seen Legolas since she ordered him back to Mirial's rooms. She hoped he was alright. The poor Elf had been very distraught over his friend's condition, who could have blamed him? However, Legolas had not been back to check on Estel since.

Suddenly, a moan of pain escaped the human's lips and, as Vani stood, standing next to the bed in case she should be needed, grey eyes met her own.

"Welcome back, Estel." she said with a smile.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Gwyn: Not lied to... but he couldn't help thinking he might have been.

Deana: *hugs Legolas* But he's holding up!

Elenillor: You didn't? Have you read anything else of mine? Thanks, and I shall.

ElvenRanger13: He's okay... I think... *looks at Aragorn* Zaright? Aragorn: Zaright.

Angel With No Wings: Estron and Aaron are to be big parts of the story... especially Aaron. And I will have happy parts... eventually... I promise... maybe... *looks* Yep, that IS the edge of your seat... hehehehe! Thanks!

Lisseyelen aka Lady V: CORRECT! *hands you a homemade chocolate chip cookie* GOOD WORK! *laughs* Yes, you shouldn't! I've been waiting for you to update for ages!

Bill the Pony2: That next story may take a while... I must gather my thoughts *plots evilly* I'm glad you found it amusing though. Be ready for more evil cliffies ahead!

Leggylover03: Thanks!

MaDMageMerlin: It will be... interesting... and I can't wait for the reactions of the readers when I put it up. Thanks!

Astievia: Thank you!

MoroTheWolfGod: I thought it was 'Ro' and 'El'?.... *thinks* Wait, I think I've been reading "adromir"'s stories too much lately... AI! AI! Anywho, just wait... I'm thinking of having Arwen be a Trinity figure!... though... then that would break canon, so I'm not sure about that yet.

FaerieQueen: Thanks. It's totally new for me to be all into the flashback thing.

Anastasia Who: I hate it when Legolas is hurt... yet love it to. Does that sound strange to anyone but me?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

HEY!

Legolas has a new name....

Finnel = Hair

Mathen = Of Gold

Hence...

Finnelmathen = Hair of Gold.

That's Legolas' alias. Apparently though, he told his true name to Vani... interesting... I wonder why...

Legolas: Let me guess, they shall learn it in a flashback?

Yep.

Aragorn: Why do you like flashbacks so much now?

*shrugs*

I don't know...

*Legolas points his bow at Nil.* 

Legolas: Do you not have an essay to finish?

Awwwww come on, guys!

Aragorn: Nil.... you need to finish it.

But...

Thranduil: NILEREGWEN!

*her eyes open huge and runs off.*

I'm going! I'm going!

*Legolas smiles as his father puts a hand on his shoulder*

Legolas: Hannad le, ada.

Thranduil: My pleasure.

Aragorn: VACATION x2 !

  
  



	4. Unfair Punishment

  
  


Savior And Destroyer

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 4: Unfair Punishment

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"But he did not do anything, Mirial!"

The harsh crack of a whip and the distinct sound of flesh being ripped from muscle assaulted Vani's ears as she stood within one of the dungeon's many halls. She was bargaining for the Elf's release from a punishment he did not deserve.

Mirial looked away, uninterested, as she listened to the harsh sounds about her. 

"Please! Have some mercy on him. He has not disobeyed you."

The sound of a hardly stifled cry broke through the closed door, tearing at Vani's heart.

'Oh, Legolas...' she thought.

Suddenly, Vani's younger sister spun quickly, locking eyes with her older sibling. "He wanted my mercy shown to that human friend of his, and to you, dear sister. He will suffer the full force of my anger from now on. Be gone! And speak no more on his behalf, least I find my mercy upon you waning."

Vani's eyes hardened, "How dare you threaten me... I am you elder."

"You may be older than me in years, but father entrusted this city to me. When he left, he entrusted it to me!" Mirial cried, glaring at her sister. "If you had not been so quick to trust the Elves, none of this would have ever happened!!!"

"But it is not his fault!" the sister replied, pointing to the cell in which Legolas was being held. "Father was killed, Mirial. But it was not the fault of the Elves."

"Elves killed him!"

"We do not know that."

Anger boiled in the younger woman's veins. "You may not... but I do."

Knocking on the door, a guard quickly opened it for the girl. She stepped inside, dragging Vani in with her. The dark haired woman gasped as she took in the blood which covered the cell's walls. Legolas lay upon the cold stone floor, striped to the waist, and bleeding profusely. He drew in a quick breath, finally getting a chance to rest as the beating stopped. Vani could feel the rage radiating off the Elf as Legolas locked eyes with the younger sister.

"Le lumbri Yrch..." he whispered, malice evident in his voice. ~*[You foul Orc...]*~

Mirial glared at him, "Speak common servant," she ordered, "or is that another lesson I must beat into you?"

"You have done none of the beating, child." he spat, watching her with an anger filled gaze. "That is what you are... a child and nothing more. I am older than you could possibly begin to imagine. The things I have seen pass over the years rival that of forty lives of men." He took a deep breath for his thirsting lungs, regaining his composure before he continued. "Do not speak to me of lessons learned."

Vani watched in stunned silence as her sister suddenly slapped the Elf. No one had ever spoken against Mirial... no one. Such pride and defiance existed in this First Born that his will towered far above that of her sister's.

"Do you wish me to kill you?" Mirial asked, her voice icy.

Legolas said nothing, he simply glared at her. Vani stepped forward then, inserting herself between her sister and the Elf.

"Mirial, calm yourself. He has not done..."

"He has defied me!" the younger sibling shouter. "I believe I shall make an example of him for all to see. Not just Elves shall suffer my wrath, oh no, he shall show all who would dare to cross me an example of my power."

Mirial spun, leaving the room until her sister's voice halted her.

"What will you do?" Vani asked, still standing between the other woman and the Elf.

Mirial smiled slightly, "He shall be hung at the end of the week. His body will remain on display for all to see and take heed." her eyes locked with the Elf's. "You have three days... Enjoy it."

With that, the younger sister left the room. The guards followed, taking up their positions at the end of the hall. Vani immediately knelt before the prince, unbinding his hands and helping him to sit. With a wince, Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For a long time he said nothing. The Elf knew he would be confined to the dungeon, unable to see to Estel, to see if he was even safe.

"Valar, berio nin..." he whispered before opening his eyes. ~*[Valar, protect me...]*~

Vani lighty touched the prince's cheek. "Do not lost hope, Legolas." she smiled sadly. "This reminds me much of when you were first brought here."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*FLASHBACK*

  
  


"Hide! Now!" Legolas hissed, shoving Aragorn back and to the side, behind a large boulder a little ways down the hill.

"Legolas, I..."

The Elf turned, his face deadly serious. "Stay there, Estel. Lord Elrond entrusted me with the task of protecting you, and I shall not fail."

"But I can help!"

"No! Stay hidden until we know what we deal with. If all goes well, then that is good. If it bodes ill, you can escape." Legolas replied, turning back to the sound of approaching humans.

Aragorn shook his head, "I will not leave you."

The Elf smiled slightly as he hoped that would not be the case.

Within moments a group of about thirty humans emerged from around the bend. All of them brought their bows, arrows, and swords to bear.

"What business do you have here, Elf?" one of them asked.

Legolas guessed this man must be their leader. They were outfitted with uniforms much like a royal guard would wear, yet the prince knew of no such civilization within these mountains which had such a thing.

"I am merely passing through. I was chasing a herd of deer when they bounded into these hills. I knew not that this place was inhabited. Forgive me." he replied politely, placing his right hand over the left of his chest then slowly sweeping it in the human's direction and then down to his side. 

It was a proper Elvish bow, reserved for the highest of Lords and Ladies, but the humans did not seem to know this.

"Then that deer now belong to us." the man replied, taking a step forward. "Put down your weapons."

Legolas eyed him for a moment, "Then I shall be leaving. I have no intention of fighting you, nor of trying to kill that which you claim as your own." He turned, about to head back down the mountain in the direction he had pushed Aragorn.

The men however, had other ideas. "Halt there or we shall shoot!" the leader called out. "Put your weapons on the ground... Now."

Turning, Legolas's eyes narrowed. "I am leaving. Be at peace with that and allow me to depart."

"We cannot do that, Elf." the man replied, "Put your weapons down or we will take them from you by force."

"Why?" the simple question was all Legolas could come up with.

This was strange behavior indeed for humans. They could be untrusting, yes, Legolas had seen that himself, but to detain a traveler even after that stranger has bid them farewell was most unusual.

The man laughed, "You will be coming with us, Elf. 'Tis a crime for any Elf to trespass through this land. Our Lady forbids the First Born entrance into these hills. We would have thought the disappearance of that Rivendell lot would have told you that much."

"I will not." Legolas stated stubbornly, though he did not reach for his bow nor his knives. "You have no right to capture travelers, human." 

Suddenly, from behind, Legolas heard a rustle before Aragorn was pushed from behind the rock, causing him to fall onto his back. Another human walked out from behind the boulder, his own blade pointing at the young man's chest.

"Look what I found!" the man called up to their leader. "Looks like this Elf was not traveling alone as we thought."

Legolas found himself cursing in Dwarvish for a few moments. They had found Aragorn. Now he had no choice but to submit to their wishes. If he did not, Aragorn would be forced to fight behind him, which could bring over twenty arrows to bear in their direction. The odds were against them, and luckily, Legolas knew when not to pick a fight. He held his temper in check before tossing his quiver, bow, and twin knives to the ground.

"Release my companion. He is no Elf."

The man behind Legolas laughed, "Aye, that is easy to see. A human, an incredibly young human, perhaps a Dunadain, traveling with an Elf. Looks like Mirial will be having guests tonight."

"Indeed..." the leader replied. "Bind their hands and gather their weapons. We shall return home with our catch."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas and Aragorn had been separated once they reached what looked to be an immense dungeon. The Elf had lost sight of his charge and his close friend. Now, locked within an anonymous cell, his hands bound behind him, the prince could do little but remain alert for any sounds at all. He heard nothing and, after over an hour of listening, he relaxed. Perhaps nothing terrible would befall them, at least not this night.

How wrong he would turn out to be.

Soon, the door to his cell opened and in stepped a figure. Legolas stood, using his shoulder to help him balance as he regained his footing. The form in the doorway was not very tall and, by the outline, he could tell that his figure was actually a young woman.

"An Elf... Well, is this not just my lucky day." she spoke, walking into the cell even further. "You, tell me your name, Elf."

Legolas searched his mind. Should he tell her his true name? If she knew anything of Elves, it would be easy to learn that he was the King of Mirkwood's only son and heir.

"Finnelmathen." Legolas spoke, watching this woman closely.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Interesting name. Now, tell me why you were caught trespassing within our land."

The prince nodded towards the guard at the door, "Men dressed as he, captured my friend and I. We did nothing wrong and no harm to anything. We were simply following a herd of deer. I told those men the same thing, yet they seemed bent on imprisoning us anyway."

"As they should." the woman replied. "I have given all my men strict orders to capture any Elf in these hills."

"But why?" Legolas asked, slightly perplexed. 

He had never heard of such a thing.

The woman smiled, "Simple. I hate Elves. Guard, take this one down to the next chamber."

As Legolas looked at the woman in confusion, the said guard and a companion of his, grabbed Legolas by his elbows. 

"You have two choices, Elf. You can either serve me in my house as a personal servant or you can be taken downstairs and tortured until you agree to serve me. Either way, it is your own choice. I must warn you however, that if you do not agree before nightfall, I may have to take your punishment out upon another."

Legolas knew immediately that she meant Aragorn. He had not seen his friend all day, at least not since their capture. The prince longed to know how he faired.

"Why do you hate Elves?" Legolas asked before being shoved out of the cell door.

The young woman shook her head, "You will not get that information today, Elf. I am Mirial, learn that name well, for it is the name of your master."

With that, Legolas was dragged out of the room.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

leggylover03: Well, Estel wasn't in much pain in this chapter. However, in the next one, we shall see just what happened in those dark dungeons and, Vani will be tending to Estel while Legolas remains locked away. Now the roles are reversed it seems...

Anastasia Who: Now... would I kill them? *thinks* Well, I do play Legolas in an ezboard RPG and he did die recently... so I can't tell you if I would or wouldn't.

ElizabethBlack4: I'm brilliant? ROCK!

Deana: And her evilness has yet to even fully reach the surface... mwahahaha! Actually, there are reasons behind her and behind Vani and behind everything in this story. Eventually, all will be revealed. Can you see what key points were in this chapter?

Angel With No Wings: Elves are very emotional, or so that's how I felt via reading the books. Last night I was reading a Dragonlance book called, "Tanis The Shadow Years" and I came to an interesting conclusion. Movie Legolas (though I love him dearly) reminds me more of Tanis than of the book Legolas. I do not see Elves afraid to cry, yet they are afraid to show weakness. So, you have to have them cry for the right reasons. Immense happiness or sorrow. 

crazyelfgirl88: Why does everyone think my name means that I'm Legolas' lover? I just say I am a Legolas lover... a fan of the character. But if I were Legolas' lover... and he were actually a real guy (no, not Orlando, though he's the sexiest man alive)... then oh the stories I would have to tell... *giggle*.

FaerieQueen: Thanks! I thought they might add a little humor to an otherwise humorless story. Actually, if you like them that much, every single update I've been doing for all my stories, from now on, unless they're a one chapter fic, have one of those conversations in them. The one for "The Matrix Nightmare" even has Neo in there as well. In it, my muses feel a bit left out because I'm paying attention to, The One. Hehehehe.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

You know... I was thinking... whilest listening to random J-Pop by Megumi Hayashibara...

Legolas: J-pop?

Yeah, Japanese pop. Gotta love the stuff. Anyway, I was thinking...

Aragorn: And you can understand it?

Yes... sometimes..., but that's not the point.

Legolas: Then why listen to it?

Because it's got a great beat. That and I've memorized most of the Japanese words. Anywho...

Aragorn: But you do not understand it?

Will you two let me finish a sentence?!

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: ...

Thank you. As I was saying... I was thinking that...

Thranduil: Nileregwen.

OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE VALAR! CAN I NOT FINISH MY THOUGHT?!

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: ...

Thranduil: ...

Thank you! Anyway... I was thinking that Vani and Mirial are like the ying and yang of one another. You know, one is incredibly evil and the other incredibly kind. I just thought that might explain a bit. Anywho, just thought that was of interest to anyone wondering why Mirial's so freakin' evil. 

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: ...

Thranduil: ...

Okay guys, you can talk now.

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: ...

Thranduil: ...

This isn't funny anymore. Say something!

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: ...

Thranduil: ...

GUYS!

Legolas: ...

Aragorn: ...

Thranduil: ...

FINE! 

*Nil storms out of the room.*

Legolas: Wow... that was easy.

Aragorn: Yeah. Who knew silence bothered her that much.

Thranduil: She and Merry have a thing about 'awkward' silences.

Legolas: Really? I never knew.

Aragorn: Me either.

Thranduil: Would one of you do the honors?

Legolas: Of course, ada... PARTY!

  
  



	5. A Tearful Reunion

  
  


Savior And Destroyer

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 5: A Tearful Reunion

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Tell me, while you stand there like a stubborn fool." Mirial began with a smirk. "What is the significance of those braids which you wear?"

The young woman was calmly combing out her hair. It was the start of a new day, hardly near midday yet. Only two more sunrises and her Elven servant would be done away with. For now however, she wished to learn as much about him as possible, for future reference.

Legolas' wounds had been tended to by Vani. The kinder sister had insisted upon it, even though the archer knew it to be for naught in the end. In two days Mirial was to have him hung. Now, all the prince could think about was Aragorn and home. Legolas had washed and redressed to once more serve in the household. Though his days may be numbered, Estel's were not. If the prince failed to appease this master of theirs... who knew what fate would befall the edan.

"Answer me." Came the woman's voice, snapping the Elf from his thoughts.

Legolas searched for a lie but could not find one fast enough. His mind was troubled and on other things, hindering any creative explanation he could come up with.

"The are a symbol of my heritage and status in my home." he answered, keeping his eyes on the rug beneath him.

Mirial pulled a strand of hair back and away from her face, "A symbol you say?"

"Yes."

"And just what is you 'heritage' and 'status'?" she asked, glancing at the Elf through her mirror.

Legolas swallowed, not wanting to tell this woman more than she needed to know. "A warrior. An archer to be more specific."

This was true, to a certain extent. Though the Elf said nothing about the fact that his intricate hairstyles also showed fellow Elves that he was a prince among their kind.

"You are a warrior? Tell me, Elf, how old are you truly?" she asked, turning to the archer behind her. "You spoke of 'forty lives of men'. Is this true?"

"I am only a few centuries shy of three thousand." he replied, head bowed.

If Legolas had known how much this comment would upset the woman before him, he might have lied. As it was, the Elf had no warning to her next statement.

"Cut your hair off... all of it." Mirial growled. "That is an order, servant."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"How do you feel this morning, Estel?" Vani asked, helping the weakened human to sit.

She placed a few of her own pillows behind his head and then smiled, handing him a tall glass of water.

The man smiled back, "Better. Thanks to your care." he replied, taking the cup and drinking it quickly. "What of Legolas? How does he fare?" Aragorn asked, hope sparking in his grey eyes.

Vani smiled, "He got himself into a bit of trouble yesterday, but I saw him this morning and he is quite well. He wishes to see you but my sister forbids him from leaving her wing of the house. When you are well, maybe even tomorrow, I shall take you to see him. I realize that it would do the both of you a world of good." the woman laughed. "He is probably worrying over you this very minute." She made sure not to mention his sentence of death, for it could break the man's healing spirit.

Suddenly, without any knock or warning, Mirial burst into her sister's chambers. She completely ignored the man in bed and grabbed the elder woman by the wrist.

"He refuses to obey me." Mirial stated in anger, dragging her sister toward the doorway. "Come, you must talk some sense into him."

Vani planted her feet firmly, "What is it you wish him to do?" she asked cautiously. 

The younger sister turned, glaring daggers at her sibling. "He is almost three thousand years old! No one that old should look so beautiful! Especially if they are more fair than I!" the woman fumed. "I ordered him to cut off his hair and he refuses."

Aragorn gasped, catching the attention of both women. "You cannot force him to do this. 'Tis not his fault that he is fair even among his own kind."

"Stay out of this, Elf friend." Mirial growled, pulling on her sister's wrist again.

"But..."

Vani turned, shaking her head at the young man. "Be silent." she whispered softly before turning back to her sibling. "Mirial, let me speak with this man for a moment. I swear to come to your chambers and see what I can do afterwards."

There was a moment of hesitation in the younger woman's features, but she nodded and left the room quickly. Vani turned, rushing to Estel's bedside.

"Why? Why will he not cut his hair?" she asked.

The man's features were pale now. "To do so would dishonor his household. If he cut off those braids... the hair that makes those braids... Valar, I do not want to imagine the torment he would be put through."

Vani sighed, "But he must. If he does not, Mirial will likely either kill him or kill you to get to him. Legolas cannot allow that... he knows it. He has to cut his hair. 'Tis the only way for either of you."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Mirial, tell your men to leave the room." Vani whispered, taking the small dagger from her sister's hand. "Leave us in peace and it will be done." 

The younger sister smiled, waving to the three guards which had now cornered the Elf on one side of the room. Vani stepped forward, her hands out in front of her and the dagger laying in her palm. Once the door was closed, the archer relaxed, falling against the wall and curling in on himself.

"Legolas... You must let me do this." Vani whispered, kneeling down next to him.

The Elf shook his head, "I cannot... I cannot..." his breathing came quick and it took the woman a moment to realize that he was truly panicked about the situation.

She sighed, "You have endured tortures beyond my imagination, and you let this simple thing break you?"

Legolas' head shot up, his eyes as cold as the frozen spring in winter. "'Tis not simple."

"I know... I know... Estel told me. He told me it would dishonor your family." Vani replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But Estel's life hangs in the balance. If Mirial learns you did not do as she asks, she will have him killed. And she will do it before your very eyes. Slow and painful, to etch every moment of his torment into your immortal mind for all eternity."

"But it does not just dishonor my family..." Legolas whispered, his eyes locking with hers. "Ada will be shunned by our people... they will revolt when they see that I am no more the symbol I have been in centuries past."

Vani smiled, touching her forehead to his own. "Legolas... Your people will see you for the prince that you are. They will love you just the same. Your beautiful hair means nothing to them. What matters, it is not tradition, it is not appearance, it is you and what is inside you. To let this break you... Ai, it would be a sad day under those dark trees."

The archer looked up, shock playing over his features. "Estel told you... NO!"

"Shhhh... he told me nothing." 

Legolas was confused. This woman knew he was the Prince of Mirkwood. She knew of his royal heritage and yet had told no one. 

"Why? How?"

Vani laughed, "I have met you before, Legolas. My own father went to Mirkwood years ago, when I was only four. I traveled with him. One day, within the great halls of that cavernous palace, I met you. You were hurrying to the gardens, something about not wishing to miss the sunset, and then you saw me. I was so young, so in awe of you... from that time on I pictured your face every day. You stopped and knelt down, smiling as you tousled my hair. 'Mae govannan, tithen pen.' you said, laughter ringing from your voice. When you realized I could not speak your language, you switched, smiling as you did so. 'I hope you are enjoying your stay in Mirkwood.' you said. ''Tis a fine wood and a fine realm. Perhaps we will have the chance to meet again, but for now, I am late.'. You stood, running down the hallway once more." Vani's features grew sad however as she began to remember a more fateful day in the nearer future. "When Mirial had me look upon you in the dungeons, Valar I was so frightened for you." She smiled sadly, "I want nothing more than to help you, Legolas. To help you and Estel escape this house... this village of terror and despair. But you must trust me. You have to trust me, Legolas."

A tear slipped from the Elf's eyes as he smiled in return. "I was hurrying to meet with Estel. He was staying with us, for I remember you well now. We watched the sunset every evening, laughing and joking about the day's events."

The woman held the dagger in her hand for him to see. "Please... Trust me."

Legolas nodded, uncurling himself and letting her sit behind him. But no matter what went through the prince's mind, he could not help the tears which slipped down his cheeks unchecked as the dagger slipped through his golden tresses.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"You will not like what you see, Estel." Vani whispered, standing before the doorway to the small room which Legolas had been given in his service to the house.

The young woman knew that the Elf was reacting badly to what had just been done to him, even though it caused him no physical harm, his emotional and mental state was another thing entirely.

Aragorn took a deep breath, stilling the pain in his body. "He is my friend and needs me. Please, allow me to enter."

Vani nodded, "So be it then."

She opened the door slowly. No light was kindled within the chamber and all was dark. A small bed was lodged in the corner of the room, sporting one pillow and very thin blanket. There was a wash basin as well as a small table, upon which sat an unlit candle. But it was the object in the corner of the room which caught Aragorn's eyes.

The figure was wearing a sky blue shirt with matching leggings, but he sat curled up upon the cold stone floor. His knees were pulled to his chest, his arms hugging those slender legs with all their might. One hand was on the being's neck, pulling absently at the short strands of hair which now hung down barely to the bottom of his pointed ears. Silent sobs wracked the lithe frame and the man's heart broke as he saw his closest friend in such turmoil.

"Legolas..." Aragorn whispered, taking a couple of uncertain steps into the chamber.

The Elf did not move, nor acknowledge the man's appearance or voice. He simply stared toward the wall, oblivious to the world around him. As this happened, Vani closed the door, standing just outside if she were needed. She was going to give them the privacy they needed.

"Mellon nin... Please... look at me..." Estel whispered, putting a hand lightly on the prince's shoulder.

Legolas' fingers untangled themselves from his hair and he slowly turned, locking eyes with the man behind him. His own blue orbs were dulled slightly, yet a spark of hope ignited in them at the sight of the edan.

"Estel... Valar, is it really you?" 

Aragorn laughed, "Aye. It is... How I have been so worried for you."

"And I you..." Legolas replied, pulling the man into a hug as the two sat next to one another. "I have thought of you every moment."

"I am sorry that I have not been here... been here to share in your pain." he replied, avoiding the other's gaze.

Legolas frowned, "No... do not wish for such a thing, mellon nin. You would then have been given the same fate as I."

"Fate?"

"Has Vani not told you?" the prince asked, shock in his eyes.

Aragorn shook his head, "No... she told me you were doing better. What fate? Legolas, what is wrong?"

A sigh escaped the Elf, "Mirial is going to have me put to death in two days."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Vani! VANI!" Mirial cried, rushing down the hallway and finally running into her sister.

"What is wrong?" the older woman asked, seeing the fear in her sibling's eyes.

Mirial was nearly hysterical. "Elves have come! They are looking for that servant of mine and his friend! You have to help me... I must convince them that they are nowhere near!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Deana: Yeah... she does... but apparently she wants him to do a few other things as well.

Elenillor: No real flashback this time... but who knows... maybe there will be another.

Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: Hahahahaha... she is a bitch isn't she?

Leggylover03: Well.. There isn't really much Estel angst... I'm an Elf Angster but apparently someone is out looking for them! Could it be Elrond, the Twins, Glorfindel, or even Thranduil?! Who knows...

Angel With No Wings: I haven't abandoned it... I just have too many stories I'm writing at the same time. I hope you'll bear with me for the creative adding of possible elven traits... i.e. the braids and his hair.

Reccovende: I'm glad you like it. And no worries... I always have muse problems...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Just to let you know... I kinda stole the hair thing.

Actually, the Elven warrior braids makes a lot of sense because at the end of ROTK, Legolas hair is woven into his circlet and into the rest of his hair, it isn't in those cute little side braids anymore. This makes me think that those side braids are indeed the braids of a warrior.

Also, the thing about the hair being cut off is a dishonor, kinda comes from Japan actually. See, I recall Orlando Bloom saying that Elves reminded him a lot of the martial artists in old Asian films. Well, I saw "The Last Samurai" a few weeks ago and my favorite guy (who I actually said was like a Japanese Legolas... sexy...) got his hair chopped off. I recalled from my anime days that it was like a dishonor for that to happen to warriors in Asia at that time. Same thing went for China (at least that's how it was in "Shanghai Noon") I think. So that's kinda why I did that.

Legolas was in pain because one of the only things which reminded him of home (remember, his weapons, clothes, and even Estel have been taken from him) was stripped from him... literally. 

Legolas: You are mean, Nil.

No I'm not. I'm creative.

Aragorn: No, you are mean.

Oh shut up! There are people looking for you.

Thranduil: And you had better hope it is not me, Nileregwen. I am still angry with you for not letting me in to see my son the other day.

I... I can... I can expla.... EEP!

*Nil hides behind Legolas*

I didn't mean it, hir Thranduil... I swear!

Thranduil: I bet.

Leggy! Help!

Legolas: Not this time. You broke it, you fix it.

Broke it?...

*Nil thinks then starts to laugh*

And I quote, "Jack broke it, let him fix it!" -Don Juan DeMarco 

Aragorn: Valar...


	6. One Chance For Freedom

  
  


Savior And Destroyer

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 6: One Chance For Freedom

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I would like to welcome you to our home. If you need anything, please, feel free to ask." Mirial bowed, stepping aside.

Vani nodded to he two Elves before bidding them to sit with her. For such a charade, the elder sister was playing the part of host, while the younger hung back behind. It was not Vani's choice to lie however, far from it. She would have told these two Elves in a heartbeat about their prisoners. However, her sister had put the threat of immediate death upon both Legolas and Estel. So, the woman would have to find a way to alert them without her sister knowing.

"Tell me." Vani stated, smiling at the guests as she sat. "What brings the sons of Lord Elrond to our humble village?" 

Elladan's face was an impassive mask, letting no emotion through his facade. "We are looking for our missing brother and his friend. Perhaps you have seen them?"

"I cannot say that I have." Vani lied, "Could you tell me something about them, so I may ask the guards and servants, as well as the townspeople?"

Elrohir, who was identical to his brother, nodded. "Of course, though one could hardly not notice the pair. Our brother, such as we call him, is a human Ranger. The other is his friend, as well as our own, and is an Elf of nobility whose father is greatly disturbed by his absence. If they are found and guided home, he is willing to pay a substantial reward."

"Do they have names?" Mirial asked.

That had been one question which Vani had hoped would not come up. Surely these twin Elves would not know Legolas' alias and, if Estel was using one as well, would they know it also?

The elder twin spoke up first, "Our brother's name is Estel, though he may be traveling under the name of Strider. The other, the Elf, is Legolas of Mirkwood. His father is Thranduil, the king of that realm. Any information you could provide would be greatly appreciated."

"Estel and Legolas..." Mirial let the words hang in the air. "I have not heard those names before, have you sister?"

"No..." Vani replied, "But I shall alert all those who work here to be on the lookout. The same goes for those who live in the village. I am so very sorry that the elders were not here to meet with you, for they are on a hunting expedition as we speak. Surely they would have been more help to you than myself or my sister."

The twins stood, "It is well, for we could expect no more than what you have already promised. We will take our leave now, and if you should come across anything, we will be camped just outside of town until tomorrow morn."

Vani and Mirial bowed as the two Elves were lead from the room and from the house all together. Both women watched from the closed window as the twins departed and, as they passed from sight, Mirial whirled on her older sister.

"YOU KNEW!" She cried, pointing an accusing finger at her sibling. "You knew who he was, did you not?"

Vani straightened. "I did. I had met him long ago on a journey with father."

"This is why your fiancee was put to death, Vani! Do you realize that?! He helped those Elven scouts of Elrond's, even though he knew what would happen if he was caught. Do you want me to do the same to you?! Do you want death?!"

Something inside the elder woman hardened. "I wanted Araon's life to be twined with my own and you stile that from me. If my life has only been prolonged by Eru to care for this prince, than so be it." Her gaze pierced the heart of her younger sister. "But I warn you of this now, Mirial. If you have Legolas hung, those Elves will learn of it. They will return in full force and destroy this entire village."

Mirial glared at her older sister. "You have been aiding that servant all along." she whispered in shock.

"No." Vani replied, shaking her head. "I have only been trying to keep him alive. Your ways have slowly been killing him, and what you made me do to his hair... I know not if he is even emotionally stable any longer." She advanced on her sister. "You murdered my love, stole what was rightfully mine, slaughtered and tortured innocent Elves, and are you just now realizing that I despise even your mere presence?!"

"How dare you say such a thing?" Mirial said, slapping her elder sister across the face. "How dare you..."

"Oh, I can say whatever I wish. I matters not to me if I die for my remarks." Vani replied, smirking. "Because after you have hung Legolas, Elrond's sons will kill everyone in this village, including myself. So, the way I figure it... I am already dead."

Mirial's face contorted in anger. "Fine." she calmly said, "Have it your way! GUARD!"

Quickly Tileng rushed into the room. "M'lady?" he said, throwing a glare at Vani.

The younger sister smiled, "Kill the Ranger."

"My pleasure." Tileng replied before rushing off down the hall.

Vani turned, glaring at her sister. "You..." but she never finished that sentence, for the woman quickly dashed after the guard.

Mirial walked into the hall, looking down the corridor before spotting a passing servant.

"You! Alert the guard to apprehend my sister at once. She had gone and done something rather foolish, I fear."

The servant nodded, quickly leaving to do the woman's will.

"Vani. Vani. Vani... Such reckless behavior does not become you, dear sister."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Let go of me!" Legolas cried, trying in vein to pull from the grasp of three guards who were currently holding him back.

Their leader, Tileng, had backed a wounded Aragorn into one corner of the small room. Now, he was holding a long knife just below the Ranger's throat.

"Leave him alone! He has done nothing!" Legolas yelled, resuming his struggle.

Tileng shook his head, "Lady Mirial ordered me to kill him and that is exactly what I shall do. However... I may make it slow and painful in the process. He did give me quite the trouble when you two were caught."

Rage burned in the Elven prince's eyes as he tried to free himself. It was quite clear that Aragorn had not yet recovered and still needed rest. That had proved true when Tileng had stormed into Legolas' room, where Estel was still residing, and flung the human across the room. The archer had tried to go to his friend's aid, only to be pulled back by the three guards who now restrained him. As Aragorn had gotten to his feet, Tileng took the moment to point the tip of the knife mere centimeters from the Ranger's throat.

Suddenly however, the door of the room swung open and Tileng gasped as an arrow pierced his right shoulder. Momentarily forgetting about the young man, he turned, only to be shot through the thigh with a second arrow. Tileng stumbled and fell to the ground as the attacker entered the room.

Vani stood just inside the doorway, a bow clutched and aimed in her hands. 

"Let Estel go..." she whispered.

Tileng glared at the woman, "You will not escape this village."

"I am not going to." Vani replied, her eyes locking with the tired ones of Estel. "Your brothers are here, camped just outside the town."

"You will not leave." the guard said, glancing at the men who were restraining the Elf. "The Ranger may escape, but not this Elf."

Vani looked to Legolas, but the prince shook his head. "Estel's life is more important than the lives of this entire village."

"Legolas..." the Ranger whispered, not wanting to do what he knew he must.

The prince's eyes softened, "Noro, mellon nin. Leon u-amarthiel teithoiant." ~*[Run, my friend. Your fate hat not been written.]*~

"Neither has yours." Estel replied, smiling at his friend. "I will return for you." he stated before shoving Vani out the door. 

He quickly slammed it shut and then locked the bolt before dashing off down the hall. Vani glared at the Ranger before he grabbed her arm and drug them both toward the nearest exit.

"You left him!"

"Aye."

The woman was stunned, "But... But Mirial will kill him!"

Estel stopped, turning to her. "Do you have a sword?"

Vani nodded, handing it ho him.

"If my brothers are here, so is all the might of Imlardis. I will make good on my promise to him." just as soon as the Ranger stopped, he continued running with Vani following him all the way.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas leaned back against the wall of his small room. His eyes were closed and his hands were bound behind his back. A rope was also tied to one ankle, then fastened to the edge of his cot. Tileng and his men had finally managed to break the door down and chase after the two escapees. But the prince knew, for a certain fact, that Tileng would never be able to catch Aragorn. Not in a million years.

"Noro, Estel." Legolas whispered. ~*[Run, Estel.]*~

The small window at the top of the wall let in soft moonlight, for the sun had faded nearly an house ago, and a breeze ruffled through the Elf's uneven locks. A sigh escaped the archer as he slowly succumbed to the weariness which had been pulling at him all day.

"Noro, Estel. No lain..." ~*[Run, Estel. Be free...]*~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Ainu Laire: Well, for the longest time the site I go for a lot of my translations, had Hannad Le as Hannon Le. Only recently have they changed it and I really didn't feel like going all the way back to the beginning and changing it in all my stories, so normally I just started using Hannon Le instead. On the Yrch subject, there are actually many ways that a sentence can be comprised. I think my book, "The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth" has about six or seven different ways one can construct a sentence. So, normally, I hardly ever bother with that aspect because of the fact that it doesn't say when to use what or anything and when I did try it (I once converted Pippin's song in ROTK into Elvish) it just gave me a headache and took about three to four times as long for me to do. But do you really think I would kill a character? Honestly... Okay, maybe I would...

Deana: *hands Legolas a bottle of smelling salts* Go revive her... besides, you being my muse your hair isn't actually cut... It might make her feel better.

Legolas19: I'm glad you liked it. Course, I'm also glad you thought it was sad.

Lisseyelen aka Lady V: Someone else, aside from me and you, has messed up his hair? WHO?! I wanna read it! Course.. You ripped out his hair... and the ears... AI! Now I'm reminded... Why are penguins so funny? My friends and I have a joke about them too... Oddness... 

Manders1953: I thought Mulan was Chinese? Anywho, yeah... it should grow back... if he lives long enough *smirk*.

Elenillor: YAY! Someone who likes Don Juan! *hugs you* I stole it, but gave credit to those I stole it from... *smiles* But I'm sorry you were pissed. This chapter's longer, better?

Twinlakeshgrl: I know... I know... as I've explained before, the website I get a lot of my elvish from had it wrong. They translate the elven from the movie and they were wrong and until recently they've fixed that and now I've fixed it, except I didn't go back and fix it, I just corrected it in new chapters. I still think the hair thing was random, though... that's what ya get for only writing a story one chapter at a time I suppose.

Aussiesportstar: A few? You've read like all of'em! J/K, but you have left me quite a few reviews I must say. And no, Legolas is no Louis or Lestat or Claudia... though Legolas with fangs might be kinda sexy... but his hair is just like anyone's hair. However... he's immortal! He's got all the time in the world to wait! But thanks sooooo much for the kind words!

Attiqah Greenleaf: Whoa.... Gollum... *hides behind Legolas* Sorry man, Gollum gives me the creeps. But I hope it didn't hurt... the pain you could feel that is. And don't worry, revenge shall be sweet... I hope.

Silvertongue: I always update... it just sometimes takes a really really really long time for me to. 

Also a Leggy Lurver: More angst huh? You might just get your wish... *smirk*

Gozilla: Hehehehe... this soon enough, or too long?

Sugaricing: Who said they were attacking? No attacking... They don't even know Estel and Legolas are there. And you are not aloud to put Glue in Legolas' hair... even what's left of it. Besides, Thranduil might get mad about that.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

My computer's being evil right now and won't let me do too many things at once. 

Legolas: Smooth, Nil.

Shut up... it's not my fault my comp is on the fritz.

Aragorn: Do you not have something you are supposed to do tonight?

Oh right... The Golden Globes are tonight! I hope you guys win!

Legolas: I do not think Estel meant that.

Aragorn: True... but thank you.

Legolas: Yes, hannon le.

Awwww.... you're welcome.

Thranduil: Nileregwen!

Oh frik! What'd I do now?!

Thranduil: You have "Godspell" tryouts tonight, remember?

Aragorn: That was it.

!!!!!!! What time?!

Legolas: 7pm I believe, same time as those awards on tv.

AI! AI! And you guys forgot to remind me?! What kind of help are you?!

Legolas: We are your muses, not your daytime planners.

Aragorn: Or your alarm clocks.

Thranduil: Or your personal message takers, though we seem to do that quite often.

Legolas: No, I seem to do that quite often.

Aragorn: Where did Nil go?

*Thranduil shrugs*

Legolas: I think I hear the shower, so she must be getting ready for the tryouts.

Aragorn: You know what that means...

*All three smile*

Legolas, Aragorn, & Thranduil: She will be gone all night! PARTY!


	7. Use Well The Days

Savior And Destroyer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Use Well The Days

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwedyr nin!" ~*[My brothers!]*~

The shout of a familiar voice brought both Elladan and Elrohir rushing from their camp. Joyous expressions rose upon their faces as the twins caught sight of their young brother.

"Estel!" both twins cried, enveloping him in hugs before the human could even speak.

Vani stood behind them, laughing to herself at the joyous reunion.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Elrohir shook his head in amazement. "Le mae... Hannon i Valar!" ~*[You (are) well... Thank the Valar!]*~

"Aye, im maeon. An si." Aragorn replied, glancing back at Vani. "Sen arwen edraien nin." ~*[Aye, I am well. For now. This noble woman saved me.]*~

Elladan blinked, looking at the woman as well. "Govannem sen dess nu, nedh i gobel. He i tegia!" ~*[We met this young woman before, in the village. She is their leader!]*~

"Sidh, Elladan." Aragorn replied, putting a hand on his brother's arm. "He i min edraiea." ~*[Peace, Elladan. She is our saver.]*~

The younger twin looked at the human in confusion. "Min? ~*[Our?]*~

With a nod, Estel turned sad eyes to his brothers. "Laegolas deri nedh he gwethel peur." ~*[Legolas remains in her sister's hands.]*~

Anger burned within both twins, "Hin caethant!" Elladan cried, pointing to Vani. "He caethant!" ~*[They (these) lied! She lied!]*~

"I lied to save their lives." Vani replied.

All three warriors turned to her in confusion.

The woman smiled, "Yes. I know your tongue, some of it anyway. My father was a learned man from Gondor who tried to make a living here in the wilds of the mountains."

"And do you know Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

She nodded, "Aye, I do. I met him long ago, when I was young." a smile crossed her lips as she looked to Aragorn. "He was wishing to watch the stars with you, Estel, when I met him. You must have been quite young as well."

"I was, though I remember star gazing in Mirkwood during my visits there." the human replied, closing his eyes before quickly turning to the twins once more. "Legolas is in that woman, Mirial's, hands and we must get him back before dawn!"

"Aye, we will, Estel. How does he fair?" Elladan replied, leading them back to the camp.

Both humans were silent for a moment before Vani spoke up. "He does not have much time left."

"He will die?!" The elder twin asked, spinning on the woman.

Vani nodded, "If my sister has anything to say about it, he shall be dead by morning."

Elladan sighed, "Then we best make haste." he replied, before setting the entire camp into motion.

The twins had mustered most of Rivendell's defenses, those same defenses now camped all about them. With their numbers, they could easily overwhelm the village, but they did not wish to kill unless it was unavoidable. The actions of a few could not hold the many responsible.

"We attack at first light." Elrohir said, sitting down across from a nearby fire, his sword in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You will destroy me!" Mirial cried, glaring at the Elf who sat against the wall of his small chamber. "Your pitiful friend and my sister will bring ruin upon this entire house!"

Legolas smiled, "Ruin is what you deserve." he replied, confidence in his voice.

Estel was free and safe, most likely with the twins already. No longer did this woman's words strike anything but sarcasm from the Elf now. The prince was free from doing her bidding. She held no more sway upon him.

"I can still have you killed." Mirial replied, stepping next to the Elf.

"You can." the prince said. "You can kill me, but my job is done."

Enraged, the woman grasped a few short locks of the Elf's hair in her hand and slammed his head back against the stone wall. "Was that human so important to you that you would risk your own life for his?" 

Legolas gasped slightly when his head hit, but a smile crossed his face. "He is worth my life and so much more." 

"Fine. You will not tell me." Mirial reasoned, letting go of Legolas' hair. "I can see that you are my only bargaining tool in this game now." she laughed, "But mark my words, Elf. You will die, for I promised that. No matter what these friends of yours and my sister do, you shall die."

"I do not doubt it." the prince replied, closing his eyes. "But Estel is free."

Disgusted by the prince's show of loyalty, Mirial motioned to Tileng. The guard, his wounds bandaged and back on his feet, bowed as he stepped forward from the other side of the room.

"My lady?"

"You will take the prisoner into the middle of town. Prepare his execution well, Tileng, but do not kill him. We shall see who makes the first move. If the Elves attack, hang him without warning, and if they do not, then we will see how they wish to deal. You can do whatever you please to this Elf, but if you kill him then it shall be your neck in the noose. Understand?"

Tileng smiled, "I understand perfectly, Lady Mirial. And it shall be my pleasure."

The tone of the guard's voice sent an shiver down Legolas' spine. Whatever Tileng was planning, the prince knew it would hurt, and hurt badly. Inwardly, Legolas sighed as he was hoisted to his feet and taken from the chamber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dark of night assaulted the Elf's senses. Though Legolas could see clearer in the dark than most humans, he prayed for the sun's rise. It's warm rays, a thing he had not felt in far too long, would be a welcome sight to him before his death. There was no doubt that Aragorn and the twins would try to save him, but he feared they would come too late.

"On your knees, Elf."

Legolas continued to stand, but a sharp kick from Tileng doubled him over. The prince fell to the ground, his hands bound behind him. Grabbing a handful of the Elf's clothing, Tileng ripped off Legolas' tunic and promptly untied his hands. Before the archer could mount a defense however, four guards grabbed him by the shoulders. One of Legolas' wrists were fastened to a pole on his left, and the other on his right. They were so close together however, that the prince found himself leaning forward slightly as his body looked for a more comfortable position to kneel in.

Tileng laughed as he stood behind the Elf. "My failure will be taken out on your head, Firstborn. Steel yourself." he growled before tearing into the prince's naked back with a brutal whip.

At first, the bitting pain seemed minimal. Legolas had been through the same torture a few days earlier. But as the guard beat him repeatedly in the same places, the Elf's vision began to swim. He refused to cry out as his mind retreated to a happier time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A great fire burned in the hearth as Elves lay scattered throughout the room. Chairs, sofas, benches, even pillows on the floor were occupied by the fair and immortal beings. Four friends found a quiet refuge from the daily struggles of life as they listened to the minstrel's's soft Elvish words.

Legolas laid his head upon his outstretched arm. He lay on his side on the floor, using his arm as a pillow, while his mind drifted into the words of the melody. Aragorn rested his head against the Elf's legs, listening as well in content. Elladan and Elrohir sat beside them. The older twin's head resting on his brother's chest as Elrohir laid back against a pillow.

To Lord Elrond, who sat nearby, it was a picture of serenity. No more did those he loved look like the seasoned warriors he knew them to be. They appeared as children, listening to a favorite tale before bed time. The healer smiled. It was good to have them enjoying the evening.

"Legolas..." Elrohir whispered, glancing at the Elf.

"Hm?" the prince asked softly, his eyes closed as he relaxed.

"I wish we could stop time and enjoy this moment forever..." the raven haired Elf said with a smile.

Legolas laughed slightly, "Are you so sure you would not get bored, mellon nin?"

"I think he would." replied Elladan, opening his eyes.

The archer felt movement at his legs and looked at Aragorn who nodded. "It would not be long before he would wish to hunt Orc or to pull some ridiculous stunt..." he stopped, thinking for a moment. "Or to hasten to the dinner hall for a good meal."

One of the pillows came flying at the human, but he caught it with a slight smile. Elrohir leaned back again.

"I would not... You would get restless far before me, Estel."

Aragorn shook his head, "Nay... when I sit in this hall I feel as if I could walk the paths of dreams forever."

A new tale began as the four friends listened intently in the peace that was Rivendell.

"Osbennas i ennas nai deri

Gwain egor thurin annon

A ind cilin ti na

Arad teliath ir im

Mabathon dolen red hen nor

Ithil Annun, a Anor Ruhn."

~*[Around the corner there may wait

A new road or a secret gate

And though I have passed them by

A day will come when I

Will take the hidden paths that run

West of the Moon, and East of the Sun.]*~

Legolas smiled, "I shall run those paths with you one day, mellon nin." he whispered, his blue eyes locking with Estel's grey ones.

Aragorn smiled in return, "That day will come... and when it does I shall be honored to have you by my side."

With contented sighs, and an even stronger oath of friendship and loyalty, they listened once more to the soft voices of the singing Elves about them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He never wanted his destiny... yet that night he accepted it readily. Legolas thought, ignoring the pain in his back and shoulders.

"Mae govannen, Estel..." the prince whispered. ~*[Well met, Estel]*~

The thoughts were but a whisper, but Tileng heard them and punched the Elf brutally on the ribs. Legolas gasped slightly and hung his head.

"Onen i-estel Edain... u-chebin estel anim an guruthos mabath nin..." he gasped again as pain flew through his senses. Legolas did not realize he was speaking his every thought aloud in the grey tongue. "A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon si di-guruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos!" ~*[I gave hope to the Dunedain. I have kept no hope for myself for death will take me... O Elbereth Star-Kindler, from heaven gazing afar, to thee I cry now, in the shadow of death. O look towards me, Everwhite!]*~ 

Tileng suddenly struck the small of Legolas' back. The prince's head fell forward as he choked back a cry. He was tired, and could no longer retreat into the warmth of his memories.

Looking up, as the whip continued it's merciless onslaught, Legolas could hear the minstrel's's song from that day long ago. Tears nearly slipped from the Elf's eyes as he softly began to sing them to himself. Legolas knew, in those moments, that the song was a tale of his and Aragorn's friendship. A friendship, that was being destroyed before it had truly begun...

"Geliron hen le sio ah nin,

Ah na meth o pan ned."

~*[I'm glad that you are here with me,

Here at the end of all things.]*~

Legolas could almost see Aragorn's face as he closed his eyes against the pain. The Ranger's eyes, eyes he had grown to know and trust, locked onto his own, and he was comforted by the feeling. The man would not let him fall... he would not let him die. And yet... Yet here Legolas was, at the end of all things.

"Duna bainath,

A galu, a pan he achas cilathon."

~*[Night too shall be beautiful,

and blessed, and all its fear will pass.]*~

The stars, they shone for him on that night. They wept, as did the trees blanketed in the folds of night. Legolas could feel their mourning cries. Yet he could feel something else as well. The trees spoke of hope... of Estel.

"Gerin gwannatha, garathrado Aear,

Meleth le annant panath im mada ah nin."

~*[I must leave, must cross the Sea,

The love you gave is all I take with me.]*~

Tear slipped unbidden from Legolas' eyes as he sang those words. He was not afraid of death, but despaired for his friends and family. When he walked the Halls of Mandos, what would become of his father? His sister? The twins? 

"Estel..." he whispered, wanting to see his friend one last time.

Tileng grabbed Legolas' chin roughly in his hand. "Singing are you?" he asked with a sneer. "In that cursed language of yours, no doubt." He had heard the soft words of Legolas but could not understand them... and that angered the guard all the more. "Let us see what you do with your tongue cut out!"

"TILENG!"

The guard turned to see Mirial standing behind him. "My lady?"

"You will kill him at this rate. Leave the Elf till dawn, with guards posted mind you. I would not want his execution ruined by a rescue attempt."

Tileng bowed, "As you wish." then he turned back to the prince. "Consider yourself lucky, Elf. In a few hours, I shall watch as your neck snaps and your life flees from your pathetic corpse."

As the guard left, Legolas closed his eyes. The inky black voice of unconsciousness claimed him in it's arms as the light of the Elf's world disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Legolas... you are leaving again?"

The prince looked up with a smile on his face, "Aye, but only for a short while. 'Tis Estel's twentieth birthday, Legolia. I can not miss it."

Sitting on the edge of the archer's bed, the young Elven girl sighed. "You always leave. I miss you when you are gone, gwanur nin. You never bring this human to our home, at least you do not when I am around." she said with a frown. ~*[my brother.]*~

Legolas picked his little sister up, setting her in his lap. "Look, I promise that Estel will visit us one day. He is very dear to me and I wish for you to know the friendship he gives, like I do. But ada has not given me permission to invite him."

"Let me ask! Ada always does what I want him to." Legolia put in with a smirk and a gleam in her eye.

"Aye!" he replied laughing. "He does... I taught you too well, tithen pen." ~*[little one.]*~

There was silence as a moment as Legolas moved his sister aside and continued putting items in his pack. The young Elfling was still as stone, until her eyes began to water slightly.

Legolas noticed this and put down his small pouch that held his rations. "Legolia?"

A cry escaped the girl as she flung herself into her brother's arms. "Im goe an le, gwanur. Im goe an le." she cried, burying her face in his golden hair. ~*[I fear for you, brother. I fear for you.]*~

"Shhhhh..." the prince soothed, holding his sister tight. "Iston... Iston." ~*[I know... I know.]*~

She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Promise me something, Legolas." she whispered, locking eyes with her brother.

The prince nodded, "Anything."

"Look after your friend well, Legolas. Keep your faith and hope in him, and look after him."

Legolas was puzzled by his sister's words. Some said the princess of Mirkwood could see the future, other's rarely believed her predictions. Thranduil himself had pushed them off as the nightmares of a child, but Legolas found himself trusting in his sister's words, even though she was so young.

"I always do." the archer replied, hugging his sister once more. "I always look after the ones I love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Navaer ada, gwathel nin, mellyn nin... Im innas deri an le na Mandos' annon, adamminen.' Legolas thought, as he closed his eyes, saying a prayer to the Valar at the end. ~*[Farewell father, my sister, my friends... I shall wait for you at Mandos' gates, forever.]*~

Tileng stood behind the prince, a smile on his cruel face. "If your friends even try to attack, your life will be forfeit."

"Iston." Legolas replied without thinking. ~*[I know.]*~

No more did he wish to speak the language of this madman behind him, or of the demon which he served. He had fulfilled his promise and was ready to accept his fate. Legolas held himself proudly, ignoring the pain of his healing back. His head held high, he looked every bit the dignified prince that he was. The noose about his neck, the wisps of hair in his face, and his naked chest and bound hands were the only signs of his impending fate.

"Iuith mae i araid, iuith mae i araid.

Rinc i 'if o i laeg ardhon,

Iuith mae i araid"

~*[Use well the days, use well the days.

Turn your face to the green world,

Use well the days.]*~

Legolas sang the words quietly, wishing to complete the song before he died. Somehow, the words soothed him. It was as if those words would carry upon the wind and reach the ears of those whom were meant to hear them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn stood perfectly still, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"We are running out of time, Estel." Vani whispered ahead of him.

The man put up a hand, listening to the sounds of the forest. Suddenly, he turned to look at his brothers, both of whom had their eyes closed and a hand over their hearts.

"No..." the human breathed, realizing what the trees were speaking.

Elladan opened his eyes and watching his young brother, tears in his eyes. "The message is for you, Estel."

Confusion set itself in the Ranger's features. "Then Legolas is not dead?"

"No." Elrohir replied. "But he shall be shortly. His last words... are for you."

"I can not hear them!" Aragorn cried, turning from the twins and hurrying towards the camp. "We have to attack now and save him. I wish to never hear him utter dying words. The lips of my immortal friend should never have to say such things."

Quickly, the twins, Vani, and the Rivendell warriors hurried after the young man.

Legolas' life rested in their hands now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas' voice raised as he felt the wind carry his message to the trees. Tileng glared at the Elf and many of those assembled looked on in wonder at the prince's voice. But Legolas continued to sing, his eyes closed as he focused intently on the words.

"Odog elenath a odog sern,

A min fain galadh o thar

I Taur Aeir."

~*[Seven stars and seven stones,

And one white tree from over

the Sundering Seas]*~

Opening his eyes, Legolas lifted his eyes to stare at the sky. He could see it, could see the stars of the heavens, the stones of the Gondorian kings of old, and the white tree of Minas Tirith. The stones and the tree he had never beheld, yet he could see them clearly in his mind's eye. They were things, Legolas knew, his friend would one day inherit. It pained him to realize that Aragorn would fulfill his destiny, would walk the secret paths of the world... without him.

A hand quickly slammed into the side of Legolas' face, splitting his lip open. 

Tileng stood before him, "Be quite, Elf. Or I will let you die now."

But Legolas did not care anymore. He could hear it now. He could hear the trees singing of the Elves coming to his aide.

Lifting his voice even higher now, the prince sang once more.

"Iuith mae i araid, iuith mae i araid.

Rinc i 'if o i laeg ardhon,"

~*[Use well the days, use well the days.

Turn your face to the green world,]*~

Suddenly, from the trees before him, Legolas watched as Aragorn dove into the crowd. He was followed quickly by Elladan, Elrohir, Vani, and countless warriors from Rivendell.

The prince smiled as his eyes locked with Estel's own and he began to sing the finishing words of his song. Words that, if Tileng killed him right now, that he knew Aragorn had to hear.

"Iuith mae..."

~*[Use well...]*~

A sudden jerk brought dark spots to the Elf's eyes. The wood beneath Legolas' feet dropped away as the noose snapped tight around his neck. He felt his air leave his body, his lungs burning as they tried to take in much needed air. 

Shock overwhelmed Aragorn as he saw Legolas' body jerk, but all he could say was the remaining two words which had never left his dear friend's lips.

"...i araid."

~*[...the days.]*~

Legolas saw no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this. Also, I used the song, "Use Well The Days" which I personally translated. It may not be perfect, but I worked on it for a long long time. I do not own the song, it's sung by Annie Lennox and was cut from the ROTK soundtrack. I cry when I sing it... and I realized before I started this chapter, that it was as much for Legolas and Aragorn's friendship as it was for Frodo and Sam's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Deana: Maybe not before he's killed. Legolas wasn't scared for himself, but for what would become of those he loved once he passed on. Course, there was still probably a part of him that was not ready to accept his fate.

Attiqah Greenleaf/Gensui: I think this cliffie is far far more evil than my last one. *smiles at her evil muses... and no, not Aragorn and Legolas* I'm sorry you're thinking about it so much. AI! I do that sometimes too though.

Angel With No Wings: I may, it may not. I can not say. But yeah... I want to kill Mirial as well. If she does die... I wonder by who's hand it shall be? *thinks* I haven't decided anything else as of yet.

Elenillor: He was expecting him to return, but he expected the return to be too late... which it looks like it was. And I know I end at bad times, but that's because other writers do it to and some of those writers read my stories and so I'm punishing them for doing it to me. *smiles* I'm evil that way.

Kenobiqst: Thank you, here's your update.

Merry: MELLON NIN! *tackles* Um... ow! They're the twins! You can't have them all to yourself. Besides, they had pizza with Legolas and Aragorn the other day and told me they wanted to be in my story. It was going to be Elrond at first, but they made me change my mind. That would be interesting... you should do a fanfic for it! Then he can get scolded for forgetting about the twins and the sea longing and Imrahil! 

Narlilta Firedance: Whoops... I updated but um... I kinda killed him too.

LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel: I'm nice to him... except when I write angsty stories. Read the Presta Chronicles, those are stories where I'm much much nicer to my heroic Legolas.

Cherazz22784: Crying? YES! Whoa sorry, but I... *sighs* Not to say I'm happy you cried but I'm happy the story had an impact like that. I really hope this chapter has that impact as well.

Gozilla: Well, there should only be 1 or 2 more chapters to this story. Unless my muses bite me again and convince me to add something else. So tell me... is it too short or just right?

chip: I didn't kill it... it's just in a nice big pile on the floor. *smirks*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

*is hiding in her closet*

Okay, this is the only place my muses won't go because this is where my evil muses live. One is a writer who has a thing for corn and quaker hats and the other is a redcoat who fought a patriot and lost. I'll introduce you to the latter, because he helped a lot in this story.

*a British redcoat with slicked back black hair steps from the shadows*

This is... umm... man, I always forget your name!

Tavington: Colonel Tavington.

Oh right. My bad. Anyway, he's actually the inspiration behind Tileng. Pretty strange huh? So he helped out a lot in this story, well, in this chapter at least. 

*ducks a shovel aimed at her from her other evil muse*

Well, I think I need to get out of this closet before one of them kills me. I think the other's mad at me because I didn't use any of his ideas.

*leaves the closet and locks it behind her. She turns around and pales*

Legolas: Nil... how nice to see you.

Aragorn: Yes. We wanted to talk to you.

*both Legolas and Aragorn have angry expressions*

I... I didn't... I mean... I did... but!

*sees Thranduil standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and glaring at her*

AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Fall of the New Ered Gogoroth

**_Savior and Destroyer_**

* * *

###

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Fall of the New Ered Gogoroth**

* * *

###

* * *

"NO!" 

Tileng's gaze immediately locked with Aragorn's as the Ranger rushed straight toward the hangman's platform. With a sneer on his lips, the guard leapt from the wooden structure, blocking Aragorn's path to Legolas.

However, Tileng had not counted on the Ranger's skill with bow and arrow. Too late he saw the notched arrow fly from the string, yet it was not aimed at him. Looking over his shoulder, the guard paled to see the projectile whistle through the air and snap the rope about Legolas' neck in two.

The Elven Prince collapsed onto the ground, coughing and trying to get air into his burning lungs. His throat was on fire however, and the mere effort of drawing breath pained him. The Elf's entire world had turned black in mere seconds and he had thought unconsciousness would claim him quickly.

How wrong he had been.

With hands bound before him, Legolas struggled to sit up, to look around for some form of weapon that could release him, yet spots danced before his eyes and he had to remain motionless to keep himself from passing out. The noose was still tight around his neck, and without his hands to undo the rope, his air supply was little at best. The knot was too far behind him and no matter how much the archer tugged at the rope, it would refuse to give. He needed his hands loose and soon.

Legolas tried to call out to Estel, to try and get some sense of his bearings. Everything was fuzzy and dark and the prince could sense nothing about him. Yet his call came out as hardly a sound, as the archer leaned his head against the wooden pillar that had held the noose.

"Legolas!"

The Elf heard Aragorn's voice, it sounded so close. However, his mind was almost completely focused on drawing breath. He needed to get the noose off his neck and fast.

As soon as Aragorn's arrow had left his bow, guards from all about town converged on the main square. Rivendell's warriors were not hard pressed however, for they were seasoned fighters and had little problems dealing with a local regiment of guards. They kept the men away from Legolas and Aragorn, which was all they cared about.

Elladan and Elrohir were busy with some of Mirial's more persistent lackeys. Dodging and spinning, the twins were a formidable team. The guards they fought were the house' personal warriors, and Tileng's own men.

* * *

###

* * *

Vani however, was busy tacking down her sister. She had seen Mirial standing atop her balcony, watching the proceedings in the square below. As soon as the Elves attacked however, the young woman had fled into the house. 

"She will go to the study..." Vani whispered to herself, knowing full well that there were many weapons on display within that room.

Long moments passed as the woman rushed through the halls of her great house. This was crucial, she knew. If she did not find her sister, if Mirial got away, then the woman would have a whole new mess of problems to deal with in the near future.

A sound to her left alerted Vani to the presence of another in the long hall. She ceased her run, holding her bow close to her body. Without a sword, she would be at a disadvantage in such a confined space.

The sound came again, this time from behind her. Vani spun, bringing her bow up to act as a shield to the attacker she knew would be there. She was not prepared for the biting pain in her side as a sword was thrust forward.

Vani blinked, looking up and locking eyes with Mirial. The shock of the blow delayed her reaction and, as the elder woman cried out in pain, her sibling pulled the blade from her side.

"You are dead to me." Mirial snapped, holding her sword down at her side.

The other woman collapsed onto the ground, leaning back against the hallway's rough wall.

"You aided that thing!" her sister cried, "You helped him and brought ruin to me! To my house! You deserve nothing but death!"

Vani smiled sluggishly, "It was never your house."

Anger flared through the younger sister and she struck out against the wounded woman. Mirial's fist impacted with the side of Vani's head, driving the elder sibling to the ground and into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Mirial stepped over her sister's limp form, "You risked your life for that Elf and that Ranger... Now, die for them."

With that, the once powerful ruler of Ered Gogoroth fled the city.

* * *

###

* * *

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted as he blocked a swing from Tileng's broadsword. 

The Ranger was hard pressed against his opponent. Aragorn was not a typical twenty year old human, for he looked years younger than he truly was. Though he was a man, he appeared hardly any older than a boy of seventeen. Elrond had once told him that his body would age slower than that of normal men. He had explained that, at some point, Aragorn's aging process would slow down, giving him the longevity of the Numenoreans. Now however, the Ranger thought that this gift was more of a curse than a blessing.

With his lean frame, Aragorn found it increasingly difficult to match blows with the enemy before him. It was not that the young man was tiring, not at it. It was the simple fact that his attacks had far less power behind them, making blocking Tileng's more mighty swings quite the challenge.

He needed Legolas, and he needed the Elf now.

"Legolas!" The Ranger shouted again, hoping to draw his friend from his stupor.

It was then that Aragorn noticed that his friend had no way of freeing his hands, let alone escape the tightened grasp of the noose. The man jumped away from Tileng for an instant, just long enough to draw a small dagger from his boot and throw it towards the Elven Prince.

With a twang, the weapon lodged itself in the side of the pillar that the archer rested against.

Legolas heard the sound and he faintly saw the dagger's approach. After it embedded itself in the wood near his head, the prince hurriedly grasped the handle. Sawing back and forth, as swiftly as his bound hands would allow, Legolas managed to part his wrists.

The world started to blur before him as the Elf struggled to free his neck from the noose. He could not breathe, could not think clearly, and was on the verge of panic. Spots began to form in the outer corners of his vision and a burning pain had settled itself within his chest. Legolas tried to cry out, to call for help from someone nearby, but he was nearly paralyzed with pain and fear. The realization that he could do nothing but die in such a suffering manner, caused the Elf to almost give up hope... almost.

Then, the rope snapped in two.

Legolas fell onto his hands, gasping and greedily gulping in as much air as he could. His vision darkened for a moment, but the prince shook his head, willing himself to remain conscious.

"Legolas!"

Aragorn's voice reached his ears yet again and the Elf looked up. His eyes went wide as he saw the Ranger fall.

From the flat of his back, Aragorn was helpless. His sword had been knocked away and now Tileng stood over him, his own blade's tip not an inch from the young man's throat.

"I promised to make it painful." Tileng sneered as he tauntingly moved his sword back and forth just under the Rangers chin.

Aragorn dared not move, nor breathe as he felt the air near his throat move with the sword's motion.

"No one can save you this time, Ranger."

The sickening sound of a blade entering flesh assaulted Aragorn's ears. He watched Tileng's face crumple in pain and immediately kicked the man's legs out from under him.

Standing, the Ranger's eyes locked with the blue ones of Legolas. The prince lay on his side, his head pillowed under one arm, drawing in deep ragged breaths. Aragorn noticed that a dagger protruded from Tileng's left shoulder. The Ranger's dagger, and the same one he had tossed to his friend just moments before.

"Estel!"

Turning, the human saw both of his brother's running towards him. Elladan put a hand on the Ranger's shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" he asked with worry.

Aragorn shook his head, "Nay, but Legolas, he..."

"Sidh, gwador nin. Lea vi maer cem." Elladan replied, nodding toward the hangman's platform. _Peace, my brother._ _He is in good hands._

Elrohir was kneeling next to Legolas, his hands gently looking over the burning marks on the blonde Elf's neck and wrists. There were other injuries that the younger twin saw, but those would have to wait.

"Can you breathe?" the Rivendell Elf asked.

Legolas nodded weakly, but he did not move to sit or stand.

"Can you speak?"

Opening his mouth, the prince tried to say yes but only a strangled whisper left him. He closed his eyes in pain before feeling the twin's hand rest gently on his shoulder.

"Sidh, Legolas. Pana mae, mellon nin. Pana mae." Elrohir said with a soft smile. _Peace, Legolas. All is well, my friend. All is well._

Aragorn was at the archer's side in moments. He knelt, picking up the blonde Elf's hand in his own.

"Legolas?"

The prince opened his eyes and a smile graced his lips. How he wished he could convey his thanks, but it hurt to breathe and talking was something that, at the moment, he could not do.

Looking at his brother's in shock, Aragorn shook his head, "I do not understand. What?..."

"It would hurt you to speak, Estel, if you had nearly been hung." Elrohir replied, "But come, let us be gone from this horrid place."

Aragorn nodded, helping his brothers to get Legolas on his own two feet. The prince was unsteady, but he could walk.

Legolas' eyes looked to his friend's, a question of how twinkling in his gaze.

"Vani and I found my brothers. We returned to rescue you." the man replied, as he supported the blonde Elf.

They walked down the platform's steps and it was then that Aragorn noticed something amiss.

Tileng was gone and a bloody knife lay on the ground in his place.

Reaching down, the Ranger took the dagger in his own hand, "I hope he leaves for good."

"What about the other woman? Mirial?" Elladan asked.

Legolas' eyes widened and he grabbed Aragorn by the arm. He opened his mouth to speak, but could not yet form the words nor force them from his lips. Shaking his head in fury, the prince dropped to the dirt and, with a finger, wrote two words.

Iasa Vani?

_Where is Vani?

* * *

###  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
  
**Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

* * *

###

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Firniswin:** Hehehehe, it's quite possible. Though, the last time I heard anything from Johnny was when Merry (Dani) told me she got a postcard from him. Looks like Johnny the muse was last spotted in Mexico. Since then... no word... I hope Columbian Drug Lords didn't get him! As to Aragorn angst... the next story I do involving this plot line will see mucho Ranger angst.

**Deana:** Eep! I made you wait a really really really long time, and for that I am terribly sorry. Don't kill me! #hides#

**Anastasia Who:** I didn't! And yes, the song was supposed to be on there. I've heard a rumor though that it will be on the massive 12 hr cd that Howard Shore is supposed to put out. That cd will have ALL the LOTR music, even from the Extended Editions. I actually downloaded the song from a link on TheOneRing . Net. But you can find it basically anywhere, just do a google search for Use Well The Days MP3. And, if you kinda think about it, Aragorn's life IS more important than Legolas'. Aragorn is the future of the world... Legolas kinda knows this and is willing to do anything for his friend. But I love their friendship as well.

**Kenobisaqt:** But I didn't kill him! And yeas... my little Legolas is very brave...

**Aussiesportstar:** I adore tormenting Legolas. It's my hobby. Ummm... leprechauns can be evil, but you should find one that works really well for you. Like my evil muses, they stay in their closet unless I need them. Very convenient.

**meisalliam:** Oh I'd never just leave a story unfinished. I may not update it for 6 months, but it'll be finished.

**Gozilla:** I hope this chapter was worth the wait as well... especially since it was a massively long wait for you guys. I hope you didn't fall off the edge of your chair waiting cause, you know, you might want to sleep and, well, that wouldn't work too well sitting like that.

**Zammy:** Yeas! My British Colonel evil muse is in fact from, "The Patriot". I love Jason Isaacs, he's a great villain actor, and Colonel Tavington is one of his best parts. And exactly! Not everyone dies right when they're hung. True, their neck can snap, but if that doesn't happen then they could be alive for a minute or so. Why, just look at Mark Addy's character in "The Order". He didn't die.

**Cherazz22784:** Aragorn to the rescue!

**Lolly pop3:** #bows# Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest. Well, I try to update my stories one at a time, so that all of my readers get a fair amount of time to wait. But since I don't write my stories all at once, like I should, then it takes me quite a while this way.

**LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel:** Long name... Oh, the Nazgul wound is like way way in the future. "The Presta Chronicles" take place between when Bilbo found the ring and Bilbo's 111th birthday. We're way before that at the moment. This is one of Legolas and Aragorn's first adventures. I write mostly angst... unless a muse decides to be really nice to me. So a lot of the things I do to Legolas are not "very nice".

**Attiqah Gensui:** #covers her ears# Ow... He's alright! Calm down!

**Ry:** As I told 'lolly pop3', I update all my stories one at a time so sometimes it takes me a while to go through each one. Takes longer with work and class.

**Estel with a Golden Quill:** Interesting screen name... Yeah, if you're Legolas you'd rather it be BEFORE late. Like... right on time. I found the song thanks to Merry (Dani) and, well, it's one of my favs. Really really sad... Makes us cry... #tear#

**Teha:** I do care for you guys, believe me. I've been in your shoes before... especially with the stories by 'Chole3', but I just got really busy. So, here's your update... finally.

**Chip:** I would never, EVER, do anything to make Thranduil mad. Besides, he's already tried bursting down my door for a stunt I pulled on Legolas in another fanfic. The fangirls I might be able to deal with... But only if Paris is home, cause then I can use him as a distraction! Your nick... are you meaning like Chip & Dale from Walt Disney?

**Angel With No Wings:** Oh dear... here it comes... hides I didn't kill him! So it's not AU! #smirks# I just very nearly killed him. And yes, all the Elvish I translate myself. Kinda... sorta... I use a downloaded dictionary and a book on Tolkien languages to do all of my translations. I'm still rather bad at putting the words in proper sentence order, but I'm getting better. I plan on doing a few more warm fuzzie short fics later. I seem to ignore those types a lot in my writing and it would be nice to just have a few fun moments. Wow... I haven't even looked at your stories in forever. I think I'll go check to see if you've updated them yet.

**Lisseyelan aka Lady V:** Hehehehehe. I'm glad it was found! I like your reviews. I'll have to read that other story, just to see how it's done there. But hey, at least I didn't wait 3 years to update, right?

**Lizard13z:** #falls over# Must I reiterate? I didn't kill him! Hehehe. I know it was a mean cliffie. I get stuck on them from other authors, 'tis only fair to have some of my own.

**Timmy2222:** Thank you. Oh I always make things have happy endings, unless there's a sequel, then people have to wait for another story for their happy ending.

**Elenillor:** Everyone has some evil in them. But Vani's good outweighs her evil. Her own evil would be her intense hatred of Mirial, which... yeah... I don't blame her for. I'd hate Mirial too. Besides, you'll have to see if Vani lives before learning if she intends to do anything evil. #wink#

* * *

###

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow... my review replies were just as long as the chapter... almost...

I hope I replied well. I don't like it when author's give half hearted replies or don't reply at all. Though, I still read their stuff, I normally don't review unless that author is also a reader of my own fics.

So... without further adieu, onto the insanity that is... my muses!

* * *

###

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Paris sighs as he lays on the chaise lounge. His head is resting against the upraised end, looking up at the ceiling.

"What'cha doing?" Nil asks as she walks into her room.

Paris sighs again, "Thinking."

"Really?" she replied, picking up Paris' legs by his ankles and sitting down where his feet had been.

He does not respond, just keeps looking at the ceiling, his feet now in Nil's lap.

"Paris?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Nil asks with a laugh, noticing how preoccupied her newest muse is.

Paris shrugs, "About a letter."

"What letter?"

"The one Thranduil gave me to give to you."

Nileregwen's expression goes blank and her face pales, "Paris."

"Yes?"

"Give me the letter."

The man sighs before handing her the parchment. Nileregwen reads it carefully, digesting every word. When she is finished, she is even paler than before.

"See?"

She says nothing, handing the letter back to Paris.

"He is going to kill you, you know." Paris says, setting the letter on the ground.

Nileregwen turns to the Prince of Troy and panics.

"Thranduil's going to kill me, Paris! He's going to chop off my head! Or throw me in the deepest darkest dungeon of Mirkwood! Or feed me to the spiders! Or..."

Paris grabs her head, forcing her to look at him. "He can not kill you if you are not here."

"And where else would I go?" she asks, looking at him in confusion.

Paris smiles, "Come on. I know somewhere that Thranduil will never look."

"Do Legolas and Aragorn know where this is?"

Paris shakes his head and Nileregwen jumps up.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" she panics, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Together, they rush to Paris' hiding spot just as Thranduil, forgetting all courtesy, breaks down the front door.


	9. Tears of Relief

**Savior and Destroyer**

**

* * *

**

###****

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tears of Relief**

**

* * *

**

****

* * *

As soon as Legolas entered the house which belonged to the two sisters, he knew something had gone horribly wrong. It was quiet, and even Elladan and Elrohir felt the oppressive silence.

Aragorn cautiously lead the way for the group. During he and Vani's mad dash to freedom, he had come across many rooms which he was more than sure Legolas had never seen. If only the man realized how true that certainty of his really was.

Since Legolas had been a personal servant to Mirial, as well as a great liability to the entire city, the Elven prince had been confined to Mirial and Vani's wing of the house. He had never seen this portion of the estate before. To be truthful however, even if Legolas had been there, Aragorn did not entirely trust his friend's sense of direction, especially given his current state.

Legolas' wound would have been more than sufficient to kill a mortal, especially the stripes decorating his previously abused back. The archer leaned against Elrohir as the four pressed on, determined to find the woman who had saved the lives of the two friends. Slightly feverish, and not as quick in movement or thought as normal, his condition greatly worried Aragorn and the twins. However, it appeared that Legolas' spirit had returned to him during the rescue, revealing that the Mirkwood prince would not succumb to his injuries anytime soon.

"The house seems abandoned." Elladan said as they crept through hall after hall. "Perhaps she is waiting outside."

Legolas did not think so however, and he shook his head, "No... Can you not feel it?"

"Feel what?" Elrohir asked.

The prince narrowed his eyes, as if thinking of an explanation was a great challenge. "I can feel someone, not us though... in the house. But I... I can not say where nor who." he shuddered, tightening his grip on Elrohir to keep himself from collapsing.

The others noticed how pale the prince suddenly was, each one worrying for his health.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Aragorn asked, moving closer to the younger twin and his friend.

He nodded, "There is just so much malice coming from the walls. It is as if the structure itself is angry with the atrocities committed here." the archer closed his eyes for a moment, as if listening. "Or... Perhaps they are enraged with grief."

"Grief?" both twins asked simultaneously.

"Surely they do not grieve for Mirial's departure." Elladan put in.

The Ranger shook his head in surprise, "I never thought I would see the day when you could understand the walls, mellon nin. I know you can speak with trees and living things, but this is a house."

"I can not hear the house itself, Estel." Legolas replied with a slight smile the Human's way. "However, the wind... the air within this room, it is tinged with anger and sorrow... though I know not why."

Elrohir shook his own head, "All the same, we should press on. I fear that you may be right, Legolas, about the air. If so, perhaps this place does not grieve for Mirial but for Vani."

None had wanted to say it out loud, but they had all harbored that thought since the prince first spoke of the malice of the house. Now however, Elrohir had said that which was on all their minds, bringing reality crashing back onto them quickly.

"Then we shall continue on." Aragorn said, taking his position as the leader and guide once more.

It was not long later that they found the person they had been looking for...

* * *

###

* * *

"Elladan, pass me your waterskin." Aragorn said, not taking his eyes off the woman before them. 

Vani was unconscious, but her pale features, her shallow breathing, and the vast amount of blood which had pooled on the ground beneath her sent warning signals off in the Ranger's mind. She was standing on the thin line between life and death, and he knew not if he could save her.

Aragorn sat on her left, Legolas on her right. Both friends owed their lives to the injured woman, and both knew who it was that, most likely, had inflicted the hurts.

"Mirial will pay." Legolas whispered angrily, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes. "If not for her, you would have died, Estel, as would I as well. To see this... after things had just started to look up..." but the prince could not finish his sentence.

Elladan and Elrohir both put a hand on the archer's shoulders.

"If any save our father can heal her, it is Estel." Elladan said as he handed his little brother the asked for waterskin.

Elrohir nodded, "Estelio vi e." _Trust in him._

With a sigh, the prince watched his friend quickly work.

The elder of the twins had torn one of their spare cloaks into long strips. Currently, the young Ranger was washing the side wound gently. Luckily for Vani, the twins had packed their own stock of healing supplies. The Rivendell brothers had brought their packs with them into the house, thinking that if something ill had occurred, the herbs within them and the water, might come in handy. Before they had ventured into the dwelling, they had left instructions with the Elves accompanying them to bury the bodies of the Mirial's dead soldiers.

Elrohir, knowing what Aragorn would need from the herb supply, quickly found a small pouch of Athelas and handed it to him before setting the bag down once more.

Estel had only just learned how to use the mysterious herb, compliments of his heritage. Such a healing art was one, if not the only, ancestral gift that the human had readily accepted recently. Both of the twins had known that Estel, even at an early age, had the makings of a true healer. He never thought about himself above other, and the young man was always willing to lend his aid where it was needed. Those were two traits that, the twins knew, would serve their little brother well throughout his life.

Once Aragorn had cleaned the wound, placed Athelas upon it, and bandaged it tight, he sat back and sighed.

"Now, we wait." he said with a tired voice. "I do not think it wise to move her yet, nor to let her on a horse, even if one of us were to ride with her."

The prince nodded, "A wise choice, Estel. Besides, it is getting late in the day as it is."

Both twins looked from Legolas, to each other, and back again. They could see the fatigue in the prince's eyes, even though he carried himself much as he always did.

"Mellon nin." Elrohir said, getting the archer's attention. "Perhaps you should get some rest."

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, I am fine. Besides, I do not think that I could sleep within these walls another night."

The twins were abut to protest, but Aragorn diverted their attention by standing suddenly and shouldering the pack of herbs that Elrohir had sat down earlier.

"I am going to head to the kitchen. We passed by it earlier and I need to mix a few herbs for Vani. When she wakes, I would like to have something for her to ease the pain."

The man headed down the hall, but a shout from Legolas stopped him.

As Aragorn turned around, the Elf rose to his feet. "I will come with you."

"Nay, Legolas. You should stay here and rest." the human replied, "You look about ready to drop."

The prince smirked, walking over to him, "My legs are steady enough for walking, Estel. Besides, you may need help carrying something. If we are destined to spend the night here once more, we should bring something to eat back with us."

Estel nodded, "Very well then."

As the two left, Elladan stood.

"And where are you going, muindor?" Elrohir asked, watching his twin.

The elder brother stopped, "I am going to ask our comrades to search the grounds of this house. I am betting Legolas and Estel's weapons are somewhere, and I know they would be more than happy to have them back. Also, if Tileng or any of his men are still about, it would be best if we knew."

"You should tell a few of the warriors to check on those of the town, to make sure they are alright, and ask them to come here. This place looks big enough to house the few families we saw." Elrohir added.

Elladan nodded, "This house held the city's soldiers, so I am sure it can become a home for the towns people as well. It should be only temporary, at least until the town's elders return." he looked down at Vani sadly, "I fear she will not be well in time for their arrival, thus, the town will be left without someone to keep order."

"What order?" Elrohir asked, a dark look creeping into his eyes. "Their ruling council is weak indeed if it would stand for the injustices which Mirial brought about."

His brother nodded, "True, but you must remember, muindor, the wealth of this house is great, as is it's large garrison. I think the council was intimidated into inaction against Mirial."

"So what kept Vani from gaining control of the village?" the younger twin asked. "She is older, that much is true."

Elladan shook his head, "That, I do not know."

As his brother left, Elrohir watched the unconscious woman who had saved the lives of his little brother and one of his dearest friends.

"What secrets do you hide still?" he mused out loud.

* * *

* * *

"Legolas watch out." Aragorn called back to the Elf behind him. "These steps are rather steep." 

The prince rolled his eyes, "I am perfectly capable of walking down stairs, Estel." he replied, following the man.

However, as they approached the bottom of the small staircase, Legolas began to feel slightly uneasy, if not a bit dizzy. Suddenly, his left knee buckled and the prince found himself crashing to the ground. The quick motion startled the Elf, and he cried out just moments before he hit the floor.

Aragorn was at his side in a heartbeat, helping his friend to sit back. They leaned against the stairs for a moment, as Legolas regained his composure.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked.

With a wince, the prince shook his head, "Just my pride." he remarked with a slight smile.

However, he failed to tell Aragorn that his back was screaming at him, or that he felt the muscles in his legs twitching.

"What happened?" he replied anxiously, watching his friend's face for any sign of pain.

"I suppose," Legolas began with a sigh, "That my injuries were a tad more severe than I thought."

Aragorn shook his head, "But your legs were not hurt, mellon nin... Were they?" he asked, with suspicion that the Elf was hiding his injuries, creeping into his voice.

"Nay, but I am extremely tired." he laughed slightly, "I have not gotten any rest these past few weeks. At least... not much."

The Ranger rolled his eyes, "Only you would find humor in that." he replied with a smile before hugging the prince close. "Valar, I was so worried for you." the man whispered.

"For me?!" Legolas replied in shock, pulling away for a moment. "You were the one in jeopardy, Estel, not I."

There was a long moment of silence then, as the two friends sat on the kitchen steps.

"Legolas, Vani told me everything that happened to you... and I mean everything. I could do nothing. I was powerless to see you, much less free you." the young man shook his head sadly, "I nearly gave up my hope."

Legolas looked away, blinking back the tears stinging his eyes. "I thought you were dead." he whispered. "I thought Mirial had you killed because of me." a tear did slip down the prince's cheek as he fought to keep the others at bay.

However, the archer was extremely exhausted. Aragorn pulled his friend close, the action telling Legolas' mind that all danger had passed and that his very best friend was indeed safe and sound.

The two sat like that for a long time. Legolas cried, something he hardly ever did, and had not to this degree since he was an Elfling. Aragorn held him close, glad to have his friend back once more, and grateful that they had both lived through the entire ordeal. The human shed his own tears as he thought back on those long days of worry.

Sometime later, Elrohir made his way down the hall. This was the way he found them.

The younger twin smiled to himself before rapping on the door. "I hate to disturb you." the sound of his voice made the two friends jump. "Vani is awake and, by the way she spoke, quite infuriated with herself." the twin finished with a slight smile.

Legolas quickly rose to his feet, "Is she in any pain?"

"A little." Elrohir replied with a nod, "And she has asked for you, mellon nin."

Turning to the human, Legolas sent him an imploring look. With a slight laugh, the Ranger stood.

"Go with Ro. I will mix the herbs and return as soon as I may." Aragorn said, walking over to the kitchen's hearth and preparing it for a fire.

Wasting no time, Legolas followed Elrohir back own the hall. The Mirkwood prince had no further difficulty walking, so great was his worry.

"Legolas!" Vani said cheerfully as the two approached.

She was reclining against Elladan's pack, which the elder twin had left behind before heading out to check on the warriors from Rivendell. Propped up against the wall, Vani looked more like a tired woman than someone who had recently been stabbed through with a sword.

"Thank the Valar you are alright." Legolas said with a smile as he knelt next to her. "When we found you, I feared the worst."

Her eyes widened, "You feared the worst?!" Legolas, I thought she had already hung you!" Vani winced as she spoke.

The prince placed a hand on her head, "Sidh... Peace, Vani. Do not over exert yourself. Estel will return soon with some painkiller. Right now, you must relax."

"I came in the back." the woman continued, her voice and body calmed by the Elf's gentle words. "I knew not if you lived, and was trying, I hoped, to delay your hanging by stopping Mirial. It seems she got the best of me... I am sorry."

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, Vani. Do not be sorry. You did what you thought was right. I myself would have gone after your sister, but it appears I arrived here too late." silence reigned for a moment before the Elf spoke up once more. "Mirial escaped, correct?"

Vani nodded, "Yes... and she will return in force once this has all calmed down. That, I am sure of."

"Not if we can help it." Elrohir replied with a smirk. "You will have to come with us, Vani, so our father may heal you further. While you are gone, Elladan and I plan on leaving part of our contingent here to guard the city. If we arrive in Rivendell soon, I may ask my father if Glorfindel would be willing to see to this place, at least until you can return."

The woman smiled and nodded, Thank you very much, Elrohir. But... if you do not mind me asking..."

He shook his head.

"Is the Glorfindel you mentioned... is he... is he the one of legend?"

Legolas laughed, "You mean to ask if he is the Glorfindel who once slew a Balrog?"

Vani nodded.

"The one and only." the prince replied with a smile.

Just then, Aragorn reappeared. In one hand was a white mug, and in the other a brown one. Both looked as if the contents contained within were very hot. The man sat down next to Legolas, handing the white mug to Vani, and the brown to the Mirkwood prince.

"Thank you, Estel." the woman said as she took the cup, sipping it's contents. "I think I will feel much better, at least much more up for talking, once this painkiller sets in."

Aragorn smiled, but noticed that Legolas had yet to take the offered cup.

"Mellon nin, it will help."

Stubbornly, Legolas shook his head, "Nay, Estel. I do not trust your concoctions."

This comment caused Vani to look at her mug suspiciously. Elrohir, fearing she may not trust her own drink, interjected.

"Legolas has had his share of sleeping droughts in the past." he said with a smile, "Fear not. The tea will really help you, Vani."

She continued to drink the warm liquid, but it appeared that Legolas would still have nothing to do with it.

"It is a pain killer." Aragorn insisted.

The prince glanced at the brown mug once more, "Not a sleeping drought?" he asked.

The Ranger shook his head.

With a nod, Legolas took the cup and began to drink it's contents.

Not more than five minutes later, the Elven prince of Mirkwood was sound asleep, his eyes closed in healing dreams.

"So it was a sleeping drought?" Vani asked with a smirk.

Aragorn smiled in return, "No... a pain killer laced with it."

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

* * *

###

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Deana:** Yeah, this probably isn't soon enough... but it's a loooooonnnnnngggggg post!

**Elenillor:** Hey, everyone gets tired every once in a while. No hard feelings. I hope you're not tired anymore.

**Sielge:** Aragorn angst is still being worked on. Actually... the idea of the story is still being worked on. But nope, I didn't kill her.

**Firniswin:** Hahaha! See, you can't do something bad now cause I didn't kill her. Course... I didn't kill Mirial either... dum dum dum!

**Sindarin abuse:** Yeah... I'm posting my review response to your flame. If you look at the correct translation of Legolas' name, you will find that it should really be spelled, "Laegolas". Laeg - Green / Las - Leaf / O - meaning Of, is actually not translated when looking at his name and is apparently just thrown into the mix. Now, you must take into consideration that I think Legolas & Legolia's mother would have named the girl, but that Thranduil wanted their names to sound slightly alike. So... let me begin my own translation of the name, "Legolia" which, just as her brother, would properly be spelled as "Laegolia". Laeg - Does not mean green in this case but it means Keen, which means acutely sensitive. O - here, does not mean Of, but Concerning. L - is thrown in there to make the names Legolas and Legolia more similar. It's much like the thrown in O of Legolas' name. Ia - The Abyss, or The Void. So... All in all, Legolia's name means "Keen concerning The Abyss". It is a true name for her, seeing how she has foresight that tells of disastrous happenings. She has never seen anything that will happen that is good, only bad. Since, The Abyss is where Morgoth was sent too, and thus where ultimate evil resides, Legolia is keen to the happenings of evil. Thus, her name does work by the standards of Sindarin and you, my lovely flamer... are wrong. Good day.

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm:** Oh wow... I forgot. I'll put your story in my website favs and go check it after class today. If I actually have already read it... well... that shows how bad my memory is... hehehe.

**Irukapooka:** Thank you very much. I hope this was soon enough.

**Lolly pop3:** I hope I can come up with another wonderful Muse Moment for you this time.

**Attiqah Gensui:** Hahahahahahaha! Good review! It wasn't out as quick as I wanted it to be, the chapter I mean, but I tried. Plus, it's extra long so I hope that makes up for it.

**Olwyen:** Thank you very much. I always write more. Despite how long it may take me to update, I'll not leave a story unfinished.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter ended up being nearly 6 pages long. Craziness! I was thinking about adding a bit more to the end, but I like the way it turned out.

* * *

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil stands next to her car, Orli, waiting for Paris to finish locking the front door.

"Will you hurry! It's freezing out here!" Nil whines, blowing air into her frozen hands.

Paris glares at her as he runs over, handing her the keys. "How do you think I feel?" he asked, indicating his summer-like clothes. "I do not have a single article of warm clothing!"

"That is why we're going to buy you some... after class." Nil replied, getting into the car and turning up the heater.

Paris gets in on the passenger side, "Why are you even going to class today? You did not get all your math done, so it will be late and ten points off. Plus, your British Literature class is doing reports and you will just be sitting there."

"Because I can't miss anymore classes." Nil answers with a sigh.

"Why not?"

She looks at him, "Because Thranduil."

"You can not possibly blame him again." Paris replies.

"Hey, I can blame anything on him. He locks me out of the house, randomly attacks me, and has made me a most paranoid fanfiction author." she says, pulling out of the driveway.

Paris thinks on that for a moment, "Perhaps you should call a truce with him."

"Truce?! I haven't done anything to him!"

"He wants you to stop tormenting Legolas." the man replies.

Nil shakes her head, "No way. Those are how my stories work. End of discussion."

Paris shrugs, "Then you will forever be paranoid, I am afraid."

With a sigh, the woman nods, "Yeah... too bad the evil muses are on vacation."


	10. The Journey Home

**Savior and Destroyer**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**Chapter 10: The Journey Home**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"You had no right!" Legolas replied, glaring at Aragorn as the three Elves and two humans made their way down the mountain.

The Ranger shook his head as the horse he rode slowed down upon nearing a rocky bend. "No, I did have a right, mellon nin. You were in pain, exhausted, and in need of rest. Would you have slept otherwise?"

"No." both Elladan and Elrohir whispered for the prince.

Legolas turned his head to glare at the eldest Rivendell twin, whom he was sharing a horse with. "So, you two are on his side, are you?"

Elladan nodded, "Sorry, Legolas... but Estel has a point. He knows you, we all know you, and we all know that you would have avoided sleep."

"You probably would have opted for going outside and sitting in the nearest tree." Elrohir put in.

Legolas looked away with a slight humph, knowing that both twins were right and that they had easily predicted the actions he would have taken had he not been drugged.

"I for one am glad that Estel did it." Vani put in, her eyes fixed on the prince from Elrohir's horse. "You needed the rest."

The prince did not reply, but he did close his eyes as they rode on.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The previous evening, the group had stayed within the walls of Vani and Mirial's great house. Elladan and Elrohir had taken turns at watch, even though they knew that outside were well over a handful of the best warriors that Rivendell had to offer. They had allowed Aragorn, Legolas, and Vani to sleep all night. The former of the three, had been the only one to have stirred all through the eve.

Now, as they looked for another place to camp on their way home, the twins could nearly read one another's minds. They both understood that Aragorn, Legolas, and Vani would, yet again, need another full night of rest.

Even after a day's ride, it appeared that Legolas was still sore at the young Ranger for the cup of tea he had asked the Elf to drink. Aragorn had a way of getting what he wanted, no matter if it was from his friend, his brothers, or even from Elrond himself. Somehow, someway, Estel always won. Seeing him get the better of the Mirkwood prince had been quite humorous at the time, but both of the twins knew that something was amiss. Legolas' guard had been dropped far too low that night, and it was plain to the Rivendell Elves. What was worse, was that Aragorn had hardly even tried to force the prince to drink the tea. That, in and of itself, was highly unusual.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Elladan asked, whispering the question in the blond archer's ear.

Legolas nodded, "Aye. I am quite fine."

"You gave up last night without much of a fight." the twin replied.

There was a long moment of silence as the prince thought through his answer. When he finally spoke, it was not what the elder twin had expected to hear.

"I was tired." Legolas' voice whispered, though tinged lightly with sadness. "I was tired and I was glad to just be alive. I was happy Estel was well and... I... I just did not have the strength nor the will to argue with him."

Elladan smiled slightly, "You have been through much."

The prince leaned back, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift on the verge of sleep. "More than you can imagine..." he whispered before unconsciousness claimed him.

"Is he alright?" Aragorn asked, his own horse now up next to the elder twin's own mount.

"Aye." Elladan replied, "He is just resting. I think you gave him too many of those sleeping herbs."

The human shrugged, "Well, if I had not then he would have felt sleep creeping upon him before he even finished the tea. As it is, I am glad he did not jump up and try to skin me alive for tricking him."

Elladan laughed, "I do not know if he would have, Estel. He was very glad that you were alive and virtually unharmed. He might have cuffed you over the head," and the twin did just that, "like so... but certainly would not have skinned you."

"At least not alive." Elrohir added as his own horse hastened to catch up.

Vani laughed slightly at the banter of the brothers from her place atop Elrohir's horse.

"And you..." Elladan said, turning his attention to the woman.

Her eyes widened as she thought he was going to scold he, "Me?" she asked, her timid voice barely heard.

"Yes you... You should be resting, not listening to the three of us go on and on about such mundane things."

"I do not think skinning me is mundane." Aragorn replied with a humph.

Elrohir nodded, "Aye, and neither would ada. But come now! We have ridden nearly a full day and, if we press on, perhaps we can reach the boarders of Rivendell by sundown. I would sleep better in our own woods."

"I would sleep better anywhere aside from Mirial's... no offense, Vani." the Ranger commented, waiting for a nod of acceptance from the woman before continuing, "But we should stop and camp here tonight. Then, we can make home by mid-morning and, hopefully, both Vani and Legolas will be well rested."

Both of the twins eventually agreed with their younger brother, for each could see the weariness of their passenger.

Thus, they made camp.

Aragorn once again concocted the tea he had presented to Vani and Legolas the previous evening. The woman drank it gratefully, however the prince was still asleep and neither Aragorn nor the twins had the heart to wake him. Once more, Elladan and Elrohir allowed the Ranger to sleep through the whole night, taking turns at watch as the moon rose.

When morning came, neither Vani nor Legolas could be roused. Aragorn helped his brothers to lift their friends onto the horses and, after a few close calls of nearly dropping the resting occupants, they were off once more.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hours passed and, as the group continued on through the passes of the mountains, Elladan began to grow suspicious.

He glanced toward his twin, who was returning the same worried gaze. Both of their eyes locked on Aragorn next, but the young man seemed oblivious to their worry. Slowing his horse down, Elrohir's mount fell into step next to the Ranger's.

"What is wrong?" Aragorn immediately asked, now sensing his brother's apprehension.

The twin lowered his voice, for Vani had fallen asleep not long ago. "Something comes."

"Not again..." the Ranger groaned before putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Do you know what it is?"

Elrohir shook his head, "No, but there is something ill upon the wind. El has felt it as well. Perhaps it would be best if we..."

Too late.

The twin's sentence was cut short as suddenly an arrow pierced the silence. It's dark tip flew with great speed, directly toward Elladan and Legolas. The eldest twin's horse reared up, but not even that was enough.

Legolas was harshly woken from his sleep by the arrow's tip and shaft embedding itself deeply into his shoulder. The Elf cried out, one hand immediately going to the wound.

By now, Elrohir had drawn his own bow and fired in the direction the first arrow had come from. Aragorn was on the ground, quickly running toward the thicket which seemed to be the source of the attack. Vani's eyes flew open in panic as she realized that they were being attacked.

"Legolas!" the woman cried, seeing the prince's eyes closed in pain.

Elladan was dismounting, quickly but gently pulling Legolas down to the ground so he could inspect the wound.

"They are gone." Aragorn replied, coming to his eldest brother's side and kneeling down.

Both Elrohir and Vani had dismounted, the younger twin, carrying the woman so she could see what was happening.

"Cut the shaft." the Ranger ordered, quickly trying to peel Legolas' tunic away from the wound.

With a cough, the prince opened his eyes, "I told you that I... that I should not have redressed." Legolas whispered, indicating the borrowed tunic he was now wearing.

"Shh." Aragorn replied, finally removing the cloth from the archer's shoulder, front and back, and slipping it halfway off Legolas' arm.

"Gwador."

The man looked up to see Elladan's eyes watching his work.

"There is something on the shaft." the Elf replied, pointing to the arrow which was protruding from the prince's shoulder.

Aragorn took the projectile in hand, carefully looking at it. Quickly, he untied the small piece of parchment that had been tied near the fletchings.

"Estel?" Legolas' voice broke the man's concentration and Aragorn started at the soft whisper. "Estel?"

The Ranger shook his head, "We have to get this out." he replied, stuffing the parchment into his jacket pocket. "Come, Legolas. We must get you up so it can be removed."

"Come, Vani." Elrohir said, still carrying the woman gently in his arms, "I do not think you will want to see..."

"I have seen worse." she interrupted stubbornly, but she did not move to stop the twin as he took her away from the scene.

Elrohir set Vani down near one of the horses, against a tree. He knelt next to her, taking it upon himself to check her own wounds.

"Estel... I..." Legolas closed his eyes tightly, "Something is wrong... I... Valar, it burns..."

"I know, mellon nin." Aragorn replied, taking out his hunting knife as Elladan helped the prince to sit. "I know."

The Rivendell Elf looked to his brother, "What is it?" he asked in a whisper.

Aragorn's eyes locked with those of the elder twin, "Poison. Strong poison. I need to get the arrow out and quickly."

His brother nodded, bracing Legolas against him, on hand on the archer's chest, the other around his back.

"Estel..." the prince whispered in pain, his eyes closed tightly.

The man nodded to Elladan before grasping the arrow's shaft tightly in one hand and shoving it, as hard as he could, all the way through the prince's shoulder.

Legolas cried out once more, his eyes flying open to stare up at the cloudless sky. He gasped, the world seeming to swim about him as pain flared through his already clouding senses.

Quickly, Aragorn chopped the arrow's tip of with his knife, before pulling the wicked weapon from his friend's body. He threw it to the ground, but took up the head as he inspected it. The arrow tip was covered in the Elf's blood, but Aragorn could clearly see the traces of a strange dark blue substance.

"Hold on, Legolas." Elladan whispered, his grip on the Elf in his arms tightening as the prince's body began to shake. "Estel, what type of poison?"

Aragorn shook his head, "I... Valar, I do not know. But it... it reminds me of something ada once showed me. It is a... a paralyzing poison, at least... I think it is. It... it should be slow acting, but it may reach it's potency within a day or so." the human looked to his brother, "We have to get him to ada, El."

The twin nodded, taking one hand to press the archer's tunic tightly against the wound, front and back, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Ro! Where is your pack?!" Estel shouted, looking to the younger twin.

Elrohir immediately retrieved it from his horse, tossing it to the Ranger. Without a moment's hesitation, Aragorn produced some soft cloth bandages and quickly began to bind up Legolas' still bleeding wounds. He placed what little Athelas they had left over the wound, but he feared it would not be enough.

"Come, we must hurry." the human stated, standing and helping Elladan get the prince to his feet. Aragorn grabbed a flask from Elladan's saddle, quickly handing it to the Mirkwood Elf. "Drink, mellon nin. Please."

Legolas took it, drank, and not long later, slipped into unconsciousness. Elladan barely had time to catch the prince as the archer's knees gave out and he collapsed.

"Did you drug him again?" Vani asked as Elrohir situated her atop his horse.

The human nodded, "This poison... it will be painful and I would rather he sleep through it's effects."

Without another thought, Aragorn mounted his horse. Elladan had Legolas in place before him, clutching the Elf tightly against him least the prince fall. Elrohir rode with Vani, the woman leaning on the younger twin in exhaustion. She had a terrible wound, Aragorn forced himself to remember, both the woman and Legolas needed the skills of Elrond.

Quickly, they sped off through the woods.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

By mid-morning of the same day, just as Aragorn had predicted, the Ford of Bruinen came into clear view. Quickly, they crossed it, their horses galloping swiftly through the waters and then down the path. However, the Elven breed mares were quite gentle in their run, and neither Legolas, nor a once again sleeping Vani, stirred.

This worried Elladan, who was still holding tight to the Mirkwood Prince. If Legolas continued to sleep like this, he feared the archer might not wake again.

"He hardly slept at all since we were captured." Aragorn had told the twins at their campsite the previous night. "One can not blame him for being exhausted."

_'One also can not blame him for becoming the target of a poisoned arrow.'_ Elladan thought, his worry mounting over his friend's condition.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Estel!"

The sudden shout directed all of their attention toward the path before them. Quickly reigning in their mounts, the brothers smiled in relief as Glorfindel urged his horse toward them.

"You have been gone for over two weeks." the fair Elven Lord spoke, "Elrond was beginning to worry."

"About the two of us, or about Legolas and Estel?" Elrohir asked with a smirk.

"About all of you." Glorfindel replied, taking in the Mirkwood Elf's distressed appearance, as well as Aragorn's tired eyes and Vani's bandaged side. "Come. I shall ride ahead of you, and let Elrond know that you have arrived."

As Glorfindel hurried away, Aragorn looked to his brothers in shock, "You have been out two weeks looking for us?"

"Yes, Estel. When you and Legolas did not return when you promised, Ro and I went out searching." Elladan replied.

His twin nodded, "And we did not look in the mountains first thing, though now I wish we had."

"No." Aragorn said, stopping the beginning of their self guilt, "You came at the perfect time. If you had arrived sooner, I would not have been well enough to accept Vani's help of escape. If you had arrived later... Valar, I shudder to think what might have occurred."

Both twins were silent for a while as the five travelers and their three horses rushed quickly toward the open and waiting gates of Rivendell. As they expected, Lord Elrond was waiting patiently at the foot of the steps to the house. Patiently, however, would not have been the term the twins would have used to describe their father's appearance. Aragorn, having not lived as long, would have thought it patience, but the twins knew better. They realized, without a doubt, that their father was barely concealing his vast amounts of worry. Patience may be playing a part in his stature and his gaze, but there was a bit of anger, frustration, pity, worry, and the ever present spark of renewed hope in the Eldar's eyes.

"Praise Eru you are all alright." Elrond said, looking over the group as their horses came to a halt.

"Mostly alright, ada." Elladan replied, indicating the unconscious Elf in his arms.

Elrohir cleared his throat, redirecting the Elf Lord's gaze to the occupant on his own mount, "And we have brought company."

"At least these are wounds, it appears, that I can mend." The Noldor Elf replied, hastily bidding servants to help the twins get their unconscious friends down.

Aragorn hurried over to Legolas' side, checking the Elf's pulse. He found it steady, but slow. It was an effect, he knew, of the poison.

'Valar, I hope I did not give him too much of that sleeping draught...' he thought as he watched Elladan carry the prince into the house.

Vani rested in Elrohir's arms, as the younger twin quickly followed his brother inside.

"You will have some explaining to do, ion nin." Elrond said, directing his gaze at Aragorn as they too followed.

The human nodded, "I will gladly explain anything." he said with a tired sigh. "As long as Legolas and Vani are well... and as long as I can get a good night's rest first."

A laughed escaped the Elven Lord, "They will be fine, Estel."

"But Vani's side wound is bad, ada, and Legolas was hit with a poisoned arrow on our return." Aragorn replied in surprise and shock, looking at the Elf like he was mad.

Elrond nodded, "I know. I can see that for myself. You have done well, ion nin. They are both going to live, I assure you. Though... Thranduil is due here in a day or so and I do believe Legolas will have quite the shock when he awakens." The Eldar smiled, "They will be fine, Estel. Trust me. And as for your rest... that should not be too terribly hard to find."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Disclaimer:**

Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews:  
  
lolly pop3:** You know, I've been doing some serious thinking as to why I like to read stories with Legolas angst and why I write stories with Legolas angst and I can only draw one conclusion... He never gets hurt! Seriously, never in the movies (unless you have the same theory that I do about that Minas Tirith throne room scene) and only once in the books (after the Battle of the Pelennor, which fits in nicely with my Minas Tirith throne room scene theory). Maybe that's why... Who can really tell, right? But Thranduil will just have to chill because... well... I have Paris to protect me. Alright, bad excuse because I think Thranduil could beat Paris to a bloody pulp if he wanted.

**Deana:** I would have posted this chapter sooner but it took forever for me to beta it. For some reason, I wrote it then forgot about it...

**Sielge:** Estel is sneaky like that... no?

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm:** Hahahahaha! Good review! Nice and random, just how I lik'em. But yes, I didn't kill anyone. Imagine that... hehehehe.

**Zammy:** Well, you read my mind. I adore Thranduil (and I do not play him as the mean abuse father type. I play him as... well... like the Thranduil from Cassia & Sio's Mellon Chronicles, or like Adromir or like Deana. So my Thranduil (and technically their Thranduil as well) rocks!).

**Elenillor:** Thank you! I liked that scene too. Reminded me of what Estel did to the twins in "Rivendell Riot" (part of my Presta Chronicles).

**Sindarin abuse:** I don't know why I care or why I'm even bothering to explain myself, but I am and I shall, so here it goes... short and sweet. Feminine names can end in a variety of letters. Some of the examples given by the Encyclopedia of Arda (since I'm on my lunch break and I don't feel like going and getting The Silmarillion to look up names) are as follows... iel, wen, ie, el, is, ian, en, as. Now, I was actually planning on originally using the name ending of IAN, however, say the word LEGOLIAN out loud. Sounds a bit like LEGOLION if you do not pronounce it perfectly and having the ending of one's name sounding like LION just didn't appeal to me. Thus, I dropped the N ending of her name and stuck with the rest of it, the IA. So, in conclusion... and you just chill about it? I mean seriously, are you reading my stories for their content or just to piss me off by nitpicking at details that came from my own mind. Give it a rest already.

**Olwyen:** Hehehe, well. Here's the update. I only have 1 more chapter planned for this story, but the sequel is already in the works and I'll give you a preview of that after the story is over.

**Irukapooka:** Hehehe, thanks!

**Attiqah Gensui:** Yeah, but since the story is slowing down, less action more conclusion. But just wait til the next story... oh yeah... if you think I was bad this time... mwahahahaha!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**Author's Note:**

Well guys, the end is nigh!

Yeas....

There should only be one more chapter after this one (I hope...) and then the preview for my sequel story...

_"REVENGE"_

Also...

Rock on!

I've gotten over 100 reviews for this story!

Thank so much, guys!!!!

As a side note... FF . net is being gay again with it's editing system. I keep getting an error about scripts and it's driving me batty. So, I'm sorry if stuff seems a little confusing as to breaks in the scenes and separations.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Muse Moments:**

Legolas and Aragorn stand in front of Nil's laptop, watching something with music. When Nil walks into the room, they look at her with an odd sort of admiration.

"Beautifully done." Estel says, nodding his acceptance.

Legolas nods as well, "It captured us perfectly... hannon le, Nileregwen."

The woman looks at them a bit confused, "Huh?" she asks, walking around the table and looking at the computer screen.

There in front of her, is the music video she spent five hours making the previous day.

"Oh, so you guys liked it then?"

Both nod, "Very much." Legolas says with a smile, "In fact, we think you should show it to the world."

"Yes."

Nil shrugs, "I would if I could, but I'm still waiting for Boomspeed's confirmation e-mail before I can actually let people view it. I've no place to host it."

Both Legolas and Aragorn look at each other, "What about your readers?" Estel asks, "They will be reading this surely, for we know you type about us being your muses."

"Exactly, how will they see it if you have already updated?" Legolas replies.

Nil laughs, "Easy. They can send me an e-mail and I'll send them an e-mail back when Boomspeed is ready. I've already got a ton of e-mails from the Mellon Chronicles Group that I have to reply to when the hosting is set up. And, if they need m e-mail, well... it's on my bio page here."

"Ah... good planning." Estel says with a laugh.

The woman winks, "Always. Oh... by the way.... have either of you two seen Paris."

Legolas' features go pale.

"Legolas?"

"Ummm... I uh... I did not do it, if that is what you think but..."

Nil glares at him in worry, "Legolas, where is he?!"

"Thranduil got to him." Estel replied.

The woman gasps, "You mean?..."

Legolas nods, "Aye... he is in my father's unforgiving clutches. Well, at least unforgiving to you and to Paris. Estel and I are always in his good graces. Well no... some of the time Estel is..."

"We have to save him!" Nileregwen shouts, before dragging both muses off after her.

Thus... the adventure to rescue Paris... begins...


	11. As It Should Be

**Title:** _ "Savior & Destroyer"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Characters Mirial, Vani, Legede, and Tileng are of my own invention however. You may use them, but please ask permission to do so first.

**Author's Note:** Make sure you remember the "Words to know" below because I didn't provide translations in this chapter. Most are very common Sindarin phrases.  
Also, there is only an Epilogue to the story and then a preview of what's to come in this story's sequel. So yes, this is the last true chapter of the story. However, tune in for the epilogue to find out just what that note which Aragorn shoved into his pocket said...  
And, I'm sorry that this story wasn't updated in, literally, forever. I hope the ending is well worth the wait.

**NOTE:** Please read the one-short story, "The Breaking Point" because it pertains to some of the conversation between Legolas and Thranduil in this chapter. If you don't read it (the story takes place during chapter 5 of "Savior & Destroyer") then you may be a bit lost during that father/son moment.

* * *

# # #

* * *

**Words to know:**  
Ada - Father  
Mellon nin - My friend  
Ion nin - My Son  
Diheno nin - Forgive me  
Hannon le - Thank you  
Sidh - Peace  
Hir Thranduil - King Thranduil  
Hir nin - My Lord  
U-moe edaved - There is nothing to forgive  
Iston - I know

* * *

# # #

* * *

**Savior & Destroyer**

* * *

# # #

* * *

**Chapter 11: As It Should Be**

* * *

# # #

* * *

"Estel?" 

The smiling face of Aragorn, was the first thing that Legolas saw when he woke.

"How?"

The human laid a calming hand on the archer's shoulder. "Sidh, mellon nin. You have been unconscious for a very long time."

Startled by this information, Legolas looked around, though the Elf made sure he did not move his head too much. He was exhausted, his mind spun with dizziness, and he felt weak.

Very, very weak.

"You are alive and well!" he exclaimed upon realizing where he truly was. "We are in Rivendell and you are finally safe, but... what happened?"

"You went unconscious from the arrow's poison. Do not be so happy to see me, Legolas. 'Twas my fault you were asleep this long."

Confusion set itself in prince's eyes. "I… I do not understand. I thought…"

"Remember the drink I gave you, Legolas? The one after the arrow?" Aragorn asked and, at the Elf's slight nod, he continued. "I… I used too many sleeping herbs. It could have killed you."

Legolas smiled. "But I am alive, Estel."

"But you are not yet well." Aragorn replied. "Rest. We can talk once you have gotten some healing sleep."

The Elf hardly argued and, after a few moments, Legolas' eyes glazed over in Elvish dreams.

* * *

# # #

* * *

"Then, El thought that Ro was going to walk through the door, but it turned out to be Glorfindel instead and…" 

A soft laugh from the doorway alerted both Mirkwood Elf and young human to the appearance of their visitor. Lord Elrond walked into the room with a smile.

"Entertaining the prince with stories of your brother's antics?" he asked, shaking his head. "I have good news, Legolas." The Elf Lord spoke.

Sitting in the room's bed, was the archer. His arm was still bandaged, but the color had returned to his fair cheeks. Even the marks of the noose on his neck were almost faded.

"Please tell me that news is that I can get out of bed."

Elrond smiled once more, "Not quite. No doubt Estel has already told you of Vani's recovery?"

Legolas nodded, "He has." The prince glanced to the young human who sat in a chair beside the bed. "And that the twins have gone with Glorfindel to aid in setting things right in her village."

"Vani will be the new head of the town." Elrond added. "With a little help from us, she should be able to do away with the likes of Tileng and his men."

"To restore proper order." Aragorn put in with his own smile. "As it should be."

The Elven Lord sighed ever so slightly, "But Mirial is still missing and…"

"I doubt she will return, ada." The man spoke. "Not with a contingent of Elves in the vicinity. The village is under your protection, she dare not stand against the might of the Eldar."

"True." Elrond nodded, "But scouts have been sent to find her nevertheless."

At the mention of Mirial's name, Legolas had grown very silent. Both Elf Lord and human watched the prince carefully before the blond Elf raised his eyes.

"What?"

Aragorn smiled, "Reflecting?"

"No." Legolas admitted. "More like vowing vengeance should our paths ever cross again."

At this, the man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Here I thought you would never swear the death of any save Orc and Goblin kind."

"Yes well, Mirial is the exception." The Elf put in, running one hand over his unnaturally short hair.

To his relief, the twins had helped him cut it to where it looked like he only had hair down to the bottom of his pointed ears. But it was still a rather unpleasant reminder of the last couple of weeks.

"Then this piece of news should make you feel a bit better." Elrond spoke up, breaking both archer and man out of their own thoughts.

"Lord Thranduil is expected to arrive in Imladris tonight."

Legolas' blue eyes went wide and his face immediately drained of all color. "Oh no…"

* * *

# # #

* * *

"And my son, how does he fare?" 

Elrond smiled, "Quite well, I assure you." The Elven Lord looked to the blond Elf who walked beside him.

Thranduil, Legolas' father and King of Mirkwood, heaved a sigh of relief at that. "When I got your message, I feared the worst. You had told me he was lost in the mountains. Do you realize the sorts of horrible predicaments my mind came up with?"

"Probably some quite close to those of my own imagination." Elrond said, his smile remaining. "Come now, Thranduil. He is found and safe, albeit a bit worse for wear but nothing that should not heal with time."

The Elvenking raised an eyebrow, "How much time?"

"Time enough for me to enjoy the rest of my holiday here, ada." Came Legolas' voice from the end of the corridor.

For a moment, Thranduil's expression was unreadable. Father and son stood but feet apart, watching one another carefully.

Suddenly, a smile broke out on the Elvenking's face and he reached out one arm. He grasped the archer by the uninjured shoulder, pulling the prince into a half hug. Legolas smiled as well, and would have wrapped his arm around the elder Elf if it had not been in a sling.

"It is good to see you well, ion nin." Thranduil whispered softly.

"And you, ada." The prince returned before pulling away.

Thranduil's smile remained. "Lord Elrond tells me that you are mending well."

Nodding, the archer glanced over his shoulder. "Estel, I am far from dead. You can come out now."

Trying to stifle his own laughter, Elrond watched as the young man moved into the Elvenking's line of sight. "Forgive me, your Highness. I meant no disrespect and…"

"You are both alive and well." Thranduil spoke, though his tone was far colder than it had been when speaking with the prince. "And you saved my son's life above that. There is no need of apology."

Sighing in relief, Aragorn smiled. "I thought for a moment he would kill me." The man whispered, the words garnering a laugh from Legolas.

"You? I was more worried about…"

"Yes well, continue to worry, Legolas." Thranduil added, "Your holiday is up in a couple of days and, kindly, Lord Elrond has asked me to remain here until that time. You will have myself and the house guard as escort back home."

Legolas blinked, "Wait… house guard?"

"And here I thought you would be bed ridden." Came another voice.

Smiling, Legolas rushed forward and, with his good arm, grabbed the shoulder of the Elf whom had appeared around the corner. "Legede!"

The elder Elf, his hair pure white, smiled. "Aye… your father had me worried sick, as did you."

"Father did?"

Legede nodded, "I thought he would worry himself to death when…"

A slight cough from Thranduil however, drew attention toward him. "Perhaps discussing my condition as to my son's safety is best done at a later time?"

Smiling, Legede nodded. "Of course, hir nin."

However, the Elvenking could not suppress his own smile.

Legolas was safe, and in a few days he would be well.

All was as it should be…

* * *

# # #

* * *

"Diheno nin, ada." Legolas whispered when he and his father were alone. 

The prince stood near the balcony, looking out over the view of Rivendell. It was a view that he loved, for it always calmed his heart.

"For what, Legolas?" the Elvenking asked.

Thranduil himself was near the fireplace, watching the flames flicker and dance in the darkness.

Night had fallen long ago.However, in the middle of his sleep, Legolas had awoken from a terrible nightmare. Elves rarely saw such horrible visions in their sleep, but the prince had and it had taken the realization that he was alive and well, and that his father was close at hand, to calm him once more. Having not wanted to wake Aragorn, whom the prince thought could always use the extra sleep, he had sought out Legede in hopes of alleviating his fear.

Yet it was his father whom he found, awake and up at such an ungodly hour of the night.

"I am keeping you from your rest and…"

Thranduil stood, crossing over the wooden floor to rest a hand on his son's shoulder. "What is it that troubles you, ion nin? Even in your joy, I can see the pain in your eyes."

"I fear the reaction of the people, ada..." Legolas whispered, his gaze on the darkened landscape beyond the balcony.

The Elvenking shook his head, running one hand gently over his son's shortened hair. "One's hair, Legolas, does not make an Elf. You are proud and brave, strong and determined, kind and gentle... do you think these traits to have disappeared with your cut away warrior plaits?

The prince looked away, his good arm absently rubbing his injured one. "I..." Legolas visibly winced, trying to hide the tears in his blue eyes. "I..."

"Legolas..." Thranduil whispered, turning his son to face him and pulling the young Elf close, his arm wrapping around the archer's uninjured limb.

The warmth and love which Legolas felt, caused his masked exterior to break, and the prince began to weep, taking solace in his father's embrace.

It was many long minutes before Legolas could even speak again, and even then his eyes were clouded with remaining tears. "Ada... I am not what... what you think... I..."

"I know." The Elvenking replied softly. "Elrond told me of your injures, Legolas... of all of your injuries..."

He shook his head, looking up at his father. "Diheno nin, ada..." the prince pleaded. "Dihe..."

Thranduil frowned, the expression interrupting the archer's pleading. "U-moe edaved, Legolas... You have been injured, both physically and mentally... But you are not weaker for this travesty. No... you are stronger, made all the more so because you did what you thought was right. How could I ever fault you for that?" the Elvenking's smile turned into a sad smile. "You saved the life of your friend... even if he is but a mere human."

"Ada..." Legolas sighed, but there was a hint of a smile on his fair face. His tears were beginning to dry, but that did not stop his response. "Ada, Estel is more than a 'mere human'."

"Iston. Iston. He is your friend." Thranduil replied, waving a hand to dismiss the matter as he released Legolas from his arms. "But that does not excuse what..."

But Legolas shook his head, "No, ada... Estel really is more than a 'mere human'." the prince smiled. "Estel is the hope of Middle-earth, ada... He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor."

For many moments, Thranduil stared at his son as if the prince had gone mad. But Legolas' expression did not change.

The Elf spoke the truth, Thranduil could see it clearly in his son's eyes, and yet...

"Valar..." the Elvenking whispered, literally collapsing into the chair nearby. "Valar, Legolas... how long have you known?"

The prince smiled softly, "Ever since I met him, ada. When he was but a very small boy."

"And you did not tell me?" there was hurt in the elder Elf's voice, blue eyes looking up into the archer's own gaze.

Legolas nodded, "Elrond swore me to secrecy. I would never had known had Elladan and Elrohir not gotten drunk on wine during the Yule celebration." the prince moved forward, sitting in the chair beside the Elvenking. "Diheno nin, ada... But you must understand that... that this is perhaps the greatest secret in all of this Middle-earth. If the forces of darkness, including those around our own home, were to learn of this truth... Estel, nay Aragorn, would be hunted down and murdered simply because of the name which he bears."

A sigh escaped Thranduil and he reached out, taking one of Legolas' hands in his own. "All this time... All this time I thought you to have befriended him simply out of spite or with some point to prove to me, Legolas... Never would I have imagined this friendship to be so dire."

"Then you understand why I gave up myself?" the prince whispered, afraid of his father's reaction. "You understand that I had to... I had to draw attention away from him... If he were to die..."

"I understand." Thranduil replied with a soft smile. "But will Elrond not be infuriated with you for telling me this most precious secret?"

At this however, Legolas returned his father's smile. "Actually... when Lord Elrond told me you were expected to arrive, I begged him to allow me to tell you of Estel's true identity. I knew you would never betray such an important secret, ada... and..."

"And you were afraid of my reaction had I learned you nearly died for a 'mere human'?"

Legolas nodded.

The Elvenking smiled once more. "Sometimes, you infuriate me, Legolas... and sometimes... sometimes I am more proud of you than you could ever imagine."

Legolas returned his father's smile. "Hannon le, ada..." the prince whispered tiredly.

"Now, you need to get some sleep." Thranduil spoke, releasing his son's hand and standing. He picked up one of the nearby blankets and carefully draped it about the prince's form. "I want you to sleep... Elrond would skin us both if you went without rest, ion nin."

Once more, the younger Elf smiled, nodding his head slightly. "Will you stay with me?"

Thranduil nodded in reply. "I would not have it otherwise."

Exhaustion washed over Legolas then, and as he drifted off into healing peaceful Elven dreams, he smiled.

It was good to be safe... and with those who truly loved him.

* * *

# # #

* * *

"What you did was foolish and rash, young human." Thranduil spoke, his back to Aragorn. 

Estel meanwhile, could not bring himself to look anywhere but at the prince's peaceful resting features.

The sun had risen brightly over Rivendell, not a cloud in the sky. However, no more than half an hour earlier, Aragorn had entered Legolas' room, only to find the archer asleep in one of the chairs with Thranduil watching over him. The elder Elf was standing near the mantle, Estel having found a comfortable spot near the balcony from which to look on. It was, strangely enough, the same place in which Legolas had been standing the night before.

Now however, Aragorn feared he was in for the lecture of his life.

"Your Highness, I..."

The Elvenking turned, holding up a hand to silence the man. "And for that, I am most glad."

This startled the human. It was not like Legolas' father to give a compliment to a mortal, especially a mortal who had very nearly gotten the prince killed.

"If it were not for you, Aragorn, Legolas would be dead right now."

Estel shook his head. "Nay, for it was my fault this happened to him. He did this to protect me, my lord. He..." but suddenly, the human blinked in surprise. "Wait... you..." Estel visibly winced. "You know who I am?"

Thranduil nodded, "Legolas told me... and if he had not, I fear I would have far stronger words to speak against you, Arathornion. As it is however... I am in your debt for bringing my son home in one piece."

"He..." Estel nodded, bowing to the Elf before him. "He will be well, Hir Thranduil... His injuries will heal with time and..."

"Some hurts," Thranduil spoke softly. "Never truly heal, Aragorn. I ask you to remember this in days or years to come, for if my son has not already confided these hurts in you... he will do so one day, I fear."

The man shook his head, his grey gaze moving to remain strictly on Legolas once more. "His hurts, hir nin?"

"I will not speak of them." Thranduil replied, watching Legolas and the glint of the firelight on his son's face. "It is for Legolas to tell, and for him alone. But know this, Aragorn... if he is ever hurt because of you again..." he left the rest unsaid.

Nodding, Estel bowed before the Elvenking. "I swear to you, hir nin... I will do everything in my power to protect your son, my dearest friend. However..." at this, the man smirked, locking his gaze with that of the Elf. "I can not promise anything where his own stubborn will is concerned.

For a moment, no one spoke.

Then, Thranduil laughed, a smile on his regal features. "Fair enough, Aragorn... fair enough."

* * *

# # #

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

# # #

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**olwyen:** My music videos can be accessed from my ff dot net profile, or from my website (which is in my profile). At the moment, I need to re-upload a few videos because FileFront felt it fun to delete them BEFORE their time in the deletion queue had passed.

**Deana:** And here is chapter 11! Sorry to keep you waiting so long... hug

**lindaholyland:** Thanks!

**Attiqah Gensui:** Don't worry, I've got a sequel in the mix... if I can find it on my other computer or on one of my burned discs. It'll take place in Lake Town and Mirkwood mainly... and some old enemies will return!

**Aranna Undomiel:** Music clip? I'm confused... which isn't hard cause this is the week before finals which is actually WORSE than finals themselves. I like Legolas torture, it's fun to write, but more fun to read in my opinion. If you know any good angsty fics, throw them my way! I'll be glad to read them.

**aussiesportstar:** Cheese wheels have babies? I WANNA SEE! Thranduil's been mad at me less lately though. He's a bit confused... you'll find out why in my Muse Moment for this chapter.

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm:** You'll find out the note in the Epilogue. I promise. Though, to be perfectly honest... I'm not quite sure what it says. All I know is that it's from Tileng. I may have it hint at things from my short one-shot fiction "The Breaking Point". Or I might not. Haven't decided yet. But I'll have to disagree with you on the Anakin bit... Hayden is... twitch Not my favorite person. I'm more the Obi-Wan type of girl. Hehehe.

**Elenillor:** You'll find out who attacked them in the Epilogue. Promise.

**Irukapooka:** NO! NOT IN THE LEAST! Actually, in my GaiaOnline LOTR RPG, Legolas and his wife Sallia's new daughter is going to be named Vani, after Vani... But this is not a LegolasxVani romance. They will become friends, and she might pop up again in a fanfic later down the road. Her village will be very close with Rivendell, and the people will learn much from the Elves... but Legolas will not fall in love with her. She's infatuated with him in the sense that he's an Elf... but no true love. Sorry. Oh, and I always pick on Legolas. I think it has something to do with the fact that, in the movies, he was NEVER hurt. Even though in the novels, during the Battle of Pelennor Fields, it stated that only Aragorn, Eomer, and Imrahil were unscathed... which leads me to believe Legolas was hurt. I kind of thing PJ threw back to that with the scene in ROTK where they're in the Minas Tirith palace and Legolas is standing there, holding one arm. If you notice, throughout the films, Orlando stands in what is termed as the Neutral Position. But in that one single scene, he appears to either be holding his upper left arm, or his right elbow.

**lolly pop3:** Well, I kinda explained that in my response above. See, if you look at how Legolas stands in every other scene throughout LOTR, he's standing in the Neutral position. This is a position that is meant to keep attention from being drawn on him. Head up, shoulders back, arms down to your sides. However, in the throne room scene, you see Legolas with his arms crossed. One hand is holding his upper left arm, the other is holding his right elbow. This, I think, is an indication that Legolas was injured. Be it a hurt arm or hurt ribs (cause doing that actually helps when your ribs hurt). There is also a passage in ROTK that states that Aragorn, Eomer, and Imrahil remained unscathed during the Battle of Pelennor Fields, which leads me to believe that Legolas was, at least, somewhat injured.

**Joy:** Ouch... that's harsh.

**katquest2000:** It's being finished as we speak. All that's left is the Epilogue. Sorry for how long it's taken.

**yllon21:** The King? As in Thranduil? No... he's just happy Legolas is alive.

**Girlie G:** And here's the update you've waited so long for! Enjoy!

* * *

# # #

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Watching 'Harry Potter' again, I see."  
Nil turned, one eyebrow raised as she saw Thranduil in the doorway.  
"Yes well, I like it."  
The Elvenking laughed, "You do not like it, Nil... you like..." he pointed to a figure on the screen. "Him."  
Nil blushed, "He's just a wonderful villain is all."  
"And?"  
The woman sighed, rolling her eyes and pausing the movie on a perfect capture of Lucius Malfoy. "Okay, you want the truth? He looks like my mental image of you. When I write you, I write Lucius. Granted it's a much nicer version of Lucius..."  
"Well, seeing how I highly doubt Lucius would shed a tear if Draco was injured..." Thranduil began, until the woman cut him off.  
"Have you even read my story, 'The Difference Between Life and Dreams', Thranduil? DO YOU EVEN KNOW!!!"  
The Elf backed off slightly. "As long as I get the story-time that I think I am entitled too... then I have no qualms over where you get your inspiration of me. Just make sure you steer clear of..."  
Nil waved a hand dismissively. "Steer clear of abuse and slash with you, got it. Besides, I've never seen you in such a light anyway."  
Thranduil nodded. "This story is nearly over, is it not?"  
"It is."  
"And?"  
"And the next one will take place, partially, in Mirkwood. So you'll get even more story-time."  
The Elvenking smiled, "Excellent." he turned to leave until Nil's voice stopped him.  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
"Me?" Thranduil replied with a laugh. "Legolas, Estel, and Paris just brought back 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'. I thought you might..."  
But before the Elf could finish his sentence, Nil was off like a bolt of lightning.  
Thranduil shook his head, laughing softly. "Yo ho... Yo ho... A Pirate's Life For Nil..."

* * *


	12. Epilogue

**Title:** _ "Savior & Destroyer"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! Characters Mirial, Vani, Legede, and Tileng are of my own invention however. You may use them, but please ask permission to do so first.

**NOTE:** Please read the one-short story, "The Breaking Point" because it pertains to some of the conversation between Legolas and Aragorn in this chapter. If you don't read it (the story takes place during chapter 5 of "Savior & Destroyer") then you may be a bit lost during the realization of what the note says.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**

* * *

  
**

The days passed as Legolas remained, pretty much, in bed. Elrond was loath to allow him too much movement, for fear of aggravating some of his more extensive injuries.

But the poison which had been in the prince's system was safely done away with, and aside from a few sore muscles, Legolas felt fine.

And yet, the prince's secret remained untold to Aragorn.

For those few days, it was weighing heavily on the young man's mind. He knew that Thranduil had been told by Legolas, and that Elrond had learned of the secret. But Estel simply could not get past the notion that he himself had been kept ignorant.

It was raining, slowly and steadily, for much of the day. Legolas was keeping to himself for the most part, reclining on a chaise in the Hall of Fire and simply content to watch the rain from the balcony windows. A fire burned in the hearth, keeping the Elf warm even on the dreary day.

"You have been uncharacteristically quiet lately, Legolas." Aragorn spoke softly, approaching the prince from behind.

The Elf smiled, turning his head to look up at the human behind him. "Just tired really. Nothing more."

For a few moments, Aragorn let a silence reign between them, but soon he could no longer keep silent. "You father told me that… well that something happened to you, and that it was your place and your place alone to tell me of it."

Blue eyes closed and Legolas shook his head. "I will tell you, Estel. But not now. The wounds of it are still too fresh. But this I swear," he spoke, looking directly at the young man. "I will tell you one day."

Smiling softly, Aragorn nodded. "Fair enough." He replied.

Though the young human wanted to know what had harmed his friend so deeply, he knew that Legolas was still healing.

After everything, this had only served to remind Aragorn just how fragile life really was.

"We received a letter from Vani today." Estel went on to say, moving to sit on the end of the chaise. "She explained everything in the letter… I mean, you know, the pieces that simply did not fit together."

"Like why Mirial was barking mad?" Legolas asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Laughing softly, Aragorn nodded. "Yes, like that. It seems that Vani's mother died giving birth to her. Her father remarried, but when Mirial was born, her mother died in childbirth as well. From what Vani said, that was during the visit she and her father made to Mirkwood. Then, when Vani was sixteen, her father was aiding some of Rivendell's Elves who had been set upon by Orcs in the mountains. He died in the fight. Vani was gone with her fiancé, and so Mirial took control of the town and the house's garrison. When Vani returned, her fiancé tried to help the Elves who Mirial had captured, but he was executed under the charge of treason."

Legolas frowned, "So she became the head of the village, dictating everything through fear of the noose and instilling orders that would ensure the deaths of any Elf foolish enough to come to their village." The prince whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. "She associates Elves with the deaths of her parents… while I can not begrudge her hatred, she certainly deserves my own want of retribution for what she has done."

Reaching out, Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "She is outcast and Vani is in power, mellon nin. Rest easy that she will be dealt a fate worthy by the Valar."

"I suppose…" the Elf whispered before smiling slightly. "At least those mountains are no longer a place to fear… well, at least not as far as that village is concerned. I am sure Vani will be an excellent leader."

Aragorn nodded, "The council there is due back at the end of this week. Glorfindel remains there, so they should have no problems accepting the new leadership."

Silence stretched for a moment, but soon, eyes downcast, Legolas asked the one question weighing heavily on his mind.

"Any sign of Tileng?"

Shaking his head, Aragorn frowned. "No… only this." He whispered, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "It was attached to the arrow which poisoned you…"

Legolas took the note, blue eyes narrowing in anger as he read the words scribbled hastily.

_Poison, it is a fitting death for any royal, and even more so for an Elf. _

_You will never be rid of me. I will stalk your nightmares._

_Then one day… I will have my revenge._

_Your human will die, and I will laugh as you fall apart before me once again._

_Tileng_

Lithe fingers trembled for but a moment, before Legolas got his emotions under control and crushed the piece of parchment in his hand.

Without warning, the prince stood and tossed the paper into the fireplace. He watched it burn, until every trace of the note was gone.

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered, moving to stand.

But the prince turned, smiling at the young human. "It is over, Estel."

"And if he returned?" the ranger asked curiously. "Legolas, he needs to be found and…"

Legolas shook his head, "No." the blond Elf replied softly. "It is over. I will waste no more time dwelling on these matters. Come," his smile grew, and the prince laughed softly. "Let us go see what is for dinner. I have to go home tomorrow, after all."

Nodding, Aragorn got to his feet.

For many years, the two never spoke again of their time as captives of that mountain village.

There was no need to dwell on the past…

Until the day came, when Tileng's message, rang true…

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Well, this story is FINALLY over. I know, I know, it took forever to finish, and for that I'm incredibly sorry. I don't know when I'll start on the sequel, because all I've got so far is the preview, but it will HOPEFULLY be sometime soon. I would like to finish "Hiro Hyn Hidth Ab'Wanath" first however.

After this Epilogue will be a preview of my next story in this little arc, "Revenge".

After the preview will be an "Alternate" telling of Legolas' reaction to what's happened to him, and how Thranduil learned of what Tileng did. I was writing it, without knowing that I had already finished chapter 11. I abandoned what I was doing with that, because I liked how I dealt with it in the original chapter 11 better, but I thought I'd put it up for anyone to see who might be interested in a slightly more angsty Legolas.

That, and I felt Legolas had cried enough, poor guy. So I felt this epilogue and the original chapter 11 were done better than what you'll see after the preview.

I want to once again thank everyone for reading and sticking with me. I know I've been writing this story since 2003, and it's now 2009. It shouldn't have taken me 6 years but... it did (and this is such a small story too).

I want to give a shout out to my Merry. Who without her and her paper airplanes aimed at Legolas' head, this story would have never been possible. I swear, my Merry is far far FAR from who Mirial is... but those paper airplanes hurt, mellon nin! Hehehe...

* * *

**Review Responses:**

_asdfjkl;_  
This story was a product of my stepping into the world of writing actually. So it was horrible. I admit all my early stuff was rather bad, and at times I felt that I botched this story a lot. When I was working on Chapter 12 (without realizing I had done Chapter 11 and resolved the issue at hand), I was trying to write just how Thranduil was angry with the fact that Legolas had nearly died for a mere human. I didn't want Thranduil to know Aragorn's identity, but apparently I felt different about it back when I wrote the original Chapter 11. But don't worry, my Thranduil isn't always accepting of Aragorn by any means. In fact, he somewhat grows to rather dislike the man, as is evident from my Darkness Duology. Aragorn is always getting Legolas into trouble, even though, in the case of this story, it was Legolas' fault for not listening to Aragorn in the first place, hehehe. Thanks for reviewing, you're the only one for Chapter 11!

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"I bet if you poked her with a stick she'd wake up." Legolas whispered, trying to taunt one of Nil's newest muses into action.  
Watari Yutaka looked rather unsure about this entire affair, "But won't that just piss her off?" the scientist asked.  
"Who knows." came a sing song-y voice from his side, "But it would be interesting to see what she does, ne?"  
A small fluffy white creature jumped up and down on the speaker's shoulder, "Mokona thinks so too! Puu! Poke her, Fai! Poke her!"  
With a 'tsk, Lockon shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "I wouldn't do that. Last person who poked her with a stick wound up in the bottom of the river."  
"Who was that?" Watari asked curiously.  
The Gundam Meister shrugged, "I think it was Tieria actually... he can't swim worth crap."  
Amber eyes wide, the shinigami shook his head, "Then I'm not poking her. Sorry Legolas."  
Sighing, the Elven Prince took the stick. "Then I'll do it."  
"Do it... and you'll learn why your father's scared of me now." came Nil's voice.  
She had been asleep in the grass, face up as thunderclouds rolled in. Now, she was starring up at the small crowd of muses around her.  
Legolas smiled sweetly, "I was just trying to prevent them from poking you, Nil."  
"Sure you were." Nil replied with a laugh. "You're just mad because Estel and Paris got lost in Mexico again." she winked. "Without you this time."  
Sighing, the prince sat down on the grass. "They have to be having more fun than I am." he pouted.  
"Well... I'm working on your stories again so these guys," she pointed to Lockon, Fai, and Watari, "Are getting neglected for the time being. Does that make you feel any better?"  
"Not particularly. Your stories always hurt."  
At this, Nil fell over laughing.


	13. Preview for REVENGE

**Preview:**

**Title;** Revenge

**Written By;** LegolasLover2003

**Rated;** PG-13

**Genre;** Action/Adventure/Angst

**Timeline;** Pre LOTR

* * *

"Legolas! Legolas, please... Please! You must wake, mellon nin! Please!"

The weary prince's eyes opened to lock with the grey ones of the human near him.

"Ara..."

"Shhh... Sidh. It is Estel. Please Legolas, listen. You... You must leave." the human's eyes bored holes into the Elf, shattering the prince's first reaction of response.

"Estel, I..."

"You must! You will die here if you linger."

The sound of a door hinge creaking in protest assaulted their senses as light flooded into the chamber. In stepped a shadowed and cloaked figure, one whom neither friend had seen for years.

"Hello, Finnelmathen."

A shiver of fear spiked through Legolas' mind. He tried to move closer to Aragorn, but found that the metal collar about his neck prevented him from any further movement. The choker was held fast to the stone wall behind him, with but an arm's length of strong chain attached to it, thus allowing the captive to lie down, but not to reach the other end of the cell.

The figure moved his hand to his hood, pushing the fabric away from his head to reveal himself fully. His aged and weathered features contrasted with the memory of the man in the Elf's mind, but he knew him nonetheless. He recognized the human's sneer, the way that the man moved, even how he spoke. Most of all however, Legolas knew the mortal's eyes, his laughing and mocking, yet piercing gaze. He was an old and hated enemy of the two friends...

Tileng Handirion.

"I have waited so very long for you to wake, Elf. Too bad. I had hoped to have some fun with you before this day was through, but it looks like I shall have to wait. I am not quite finished with your Ranger friend here, so I will have to steal him away from you for a time. I do hope you are not too disappointed that I cannot give you my full and undivided attention right away. However," the man smirked as he spoke, "I do not expect your friend to last much longer, at least, not with me heading the interrogation."

Tileng moved toward Aragorn, but a swift kick from the Ranger sent the older man back a step.

"Bring him!" Tileng ordered the group of men behind him.

As the throng surged forward, Aragorn felt the first tendrils of terror rising within him.

"Legolas!" the Ranger cried out as crude hands unchained his neck and forced the man from where he sat.

One of the prince's arms shot out, reaching toward the Ranger with all its might.

"Estel! NO!" Legolas shouted as Aragorn's fingertips just barely grazed those of the Elf.

The Ranger was being pulled out of the cell now, his hand still desperately fighting to reach the prince's own.

"Legolas! LEGOLAS!"

Tileng's laughter filled the space between himself and the Elf.

"ESTEL!" Legolas cried out before turning his piercing and rage filled blue eyes on their captor. "Tileng! Let him go! It is me you want, not him!"

But the man simply laughed, a smirk on his lips. "I will make you watch, Elf. Watch as the Ranger that you hold so dear, your friend, dies by my hand. Then, dear Prince of Mirkwood, I will take the greatest pleasure in killing you myself."

* * *

With a start, Legolas bolted upright in is bed. Aragorn's screams of pain echoed over and over again in his mind as he tried to force himself to reality.

The Ranger had been expected in Mirkwood for nearly a week... yet no word had come. The Elven Prince had sent a letter the day before to Imladris, informing Lord Elrond of his youngest son's late arrival.

Now...

Now such a horrid dream toyed with the Elf's fears for his friend's current safety.

"Ion nin?"

Legolas looked up in surprise and slight fear at the sudden voice, startled and confused.

"A... Ada? What?"

"A nightmare?" Thranduil asked, standing from the chair that he had been sitting in within his son's chamber.

The prince nodded.

"You worry for the human? For Estel?" Thranduil questioned.

Legolas swung his legs over the bedside. His silver night clothes gleamed in the moonlight that was streaming in from the balcony window. As the prince gained his footing, his father handed him a piece of plain parchment. Taking it, Legolas carefully read the words within to himself.

After a few moments, his tortured blue eyes look up and locked with those of the Elvenking.

"Ha u-pul no..." the younger Elf whispered. {{{It cannot be...}}}

Thranduil said nothing. He simply placed an object in the palm of his son's hand.

As Legolas starred at the small ring in his fingers, tears filled his eyes.

"No..."

The tormented whisper caused the Elvenking to close his eyes in sorrow.

"No... Please no..."

In the archer's palm lay the heirloom of the House of Earendil...

The Ring of Barahir...

Aragorn's ring...

"ESTEL!"

Legolas crashed to his knees on the floor, hugging the precious jewel to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes unhindered now.

Then, in his grief... Legolas knew no more.

* * *

**_"REVENGE"_**

Coming Soon...


	14. Alternate Chapters 11 & 12

**NOTE:**

So, a lot of this was written with me thinking that I hadn't written Chapter 11 yet. Apparently though, I had, and had even posted it up.

Well, now I bring you, as the last part of this story, the alternate version that I had been working on to how Thranduil learned of what happened to Legolas.

Granted, I never get to the reveal point, but it's still an interesting read because I had Legolas react in a completely different way than I had in the story originally.

So, have fun reading this altered version!

* * *

**Savior and Destroyer**

* * *

**Chapter 11: All Is Not As It Should Be**

* * *

**Note: **Before reading this chapter, reading the short story "The Breaking Point" that was written a while back, and takes place DURING this story, would be most helpful. If you haven't read that story, you may not understand what is truly wrong with Legolas.

* * *

"So you were taken prisoner in the mountains?" Elrond asked, looking at his human son with a good measure of disbelief.

Aragorn nodded, "You told me that no one had survived those mountains in the recent years. Now we know why."

"But, ion nin… what were you doing there to begin with?"

The human sighed, looking to the still sleeping figure of Legolas in the nearby bed. It had been almost a week, and still the prince had yet to wake. His injuries were healing, but the sleep that the Elf was in had been far deeper then expected.

"Estel?"

For a moment, the young man said nothing. He turned grey eyes in Elrond's direction and shook his head slightly. "It was a mistake." Aragorn spoke softly. "We were chasing a deer, and had not thought that we traveled too far from the path. But without warning, we were attacked. And taken prisoner."

Sighing, the Elven Lord stood, pacing the room for a moment before coming to stop just in front of the fireplace. "You should have been warned to stay away from even the base of those mountains." Elrond replied softly. "I am at fault for not…"

"But I knew those mountains were dangerous." Aragorn interjected quickly. "Ada, it is not your fault by any means. Legolas and I were careless and…"

"Do… not blame me… too, Estel…" came a soft voice from next to the human.

Grey eyes met blue as Legolas' own gaze came into view. The prince was smiling ever so softly, but looked incredibly weak and exhausted.

Within moments, Elrond was at the bedside, checking Legolas' vitals. Aragorn took one of Legolas' hands in his own, smiling in return.

"Welcome back." He whispered.

One thin eyebrow arched upward, "I did not realize… that I… had left…"

"Quiet." Elrond spoke up, admonishing the young Elf. "You are badly wounded, Legolas. You need to conserve as much energy as you can."

Nodding ever so slightly, the prince closed his eyes. "Forgive me… for… for…" but before Legolas could finish the sentence, he feel into exhausted dreams once more.

Aragorn sighed, his gaze finding that of the Elven Lord. "He will recover, won't he?"

"In time." Elrond replied, placing a calming hand on the young man's shoulder. "Patience, Estel… we can do no more for him than we already have."

* * *

"Then, El thought that Ro was going to walk through the door, but it turned out to be Glorfindel instead and…"

A soft laugh from the doorway alerted both Mirkwood Elf and young human to the appearance of their visitor. Lord Elrond walked into the room with a smile.

"Entertaining the prince with stories of your brother's antics?" he asked, shaking his head. "I have good news, Legolas." The Elf Lord spoke.

Sitting in the room's bed, was the archer. His arm was still bandaged, but the color had returned to his fair cheeks. Even the marks of the noose on his neck were almost faded.

"Please tell me that news is that I can get out of bed."

Elrond smiled once more, "Not quite. No doubt Estel has already told you of Vani's recovery?"

Legolas nodded, "He has." The prince glanced to the young human who sat in a chair beside the bed. "And that the twins have gone with Glorfindel to aid in setting things right in her village."

"Vani will be the new head of the town." Elrond added. "With a little help from us, she should be able to do away with the likes of Tileng and his men."

"To restore proper order." Aragorn put in with his own smile. "As it should be."

The Elven Lord sighed every so slightly, "But Mirial is still missing and…"

"I doubt she will return, ada." The man spoke. "Not with a contingent of Elves in the vicinity. The village is under your protection, she dare not stand against the might of the Eldar."

"True." Elrond nodded, "But scouts have been sent to find her nevertheless."

At the mention of Mirial's name, Legolas had grown very silent. Both Elf Lord and human watched the prince carefully before the blond Elf raised his eyes.

"What?"

Aragorn smiled, "Reflecting?"

"No." Legolas admitted. "More like vowing vengeance should our paths ever cross again."

At this, the man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Here I thought you would never swear the death of any save Orc and Goblin kind."

"Yes well, Mirial is the exception." The Elf put in, running one hand over his unnaturally short hair.

To his relief, the twins had helped him cut it to where it looked like he only had hair down to the bottom of his ears. But it was still a rather unpleasant reminder of the last couple of weeks.

"Then this piece of news should make you feel a bit better." Elrond spoke up, breaking both archer and man out of their own thoughts. "Lord Thranduil is expected to arrive in Imladris tonight."

Legolas' blue eyes went wide and his face immediately drained of all color. "Oh no…"

* * *

"And my son, how does he fare?"

Elrond smiled, "Quite well, I assure you." The Elven Lord looked to the blond Elf who walked beside him.

Thranduil, Legolas' father and King of Mirkwood, heaved a sigh of relief at that. "When I got your message, I feared the worst. You had told me he was lost in the mountains. Do you realize the sorts of horrible predicaments my mind came up with?"

"Probably some quite close to those of my own imagination." Elrond said, his smile remaining. "Come now, Thranduil. He is found and safe, albeit a bit worse for wear but nothing that will not heal with time."

The Elvenking raised an eyebrow, "How much time?"

"Time enough for me to enjoy the rest of my holiday here, ada." Came Legolas' voice from the end of the corridor.

For a moment, Thranduil's expression was unreadable. Father and son stood but feet apart, watching one another carefully.

Suddenly, a smile broke out on the Elvenking's face and he reached out his arms to hug the prince. Legolas smiled as well, wrapping his good arm around his father.

"It is good to see you well, ion nin." Thranduil whispered softly.

"And you, ada." The prince returned before pulling back slightly.

Thranduil's smile remained. "Lord Elrond tells me that you are mending well."

Nodding, the archer glanced over his shoulder. "Estel, I am far from dead. You can come out now."

Trying to stifle his own laughter, Elrond watched as the young man moved into the Elvenking's line of sight. "Forgive me, your Highness. I meant no disrespect and…"

"You are both alive and well." Thranduil spoke, those his tone was far colder than it had been when speaking with the prince. "And you saved my son's life above that. There is no need of apology."

Sighing in relief, Aragorn smiled. "I thought for a moment he would kill me." The man whispered, the words garnering a laugh from Legolas.

"You? I was more worried about…"

"Yes well, continue to worry, Legolas." Thranduil added, "Your holiday is up in a couple of days and, kindly, Lord Elrond has asked me to remain here until that time. You will have myself and the house guard as escort back home."

Legolas blinked, "Wait… house guard?"

"And here I thought you would be bed ridden." Came another voice.

Smiling, Legolas rushed forward and grabbed the Elf whom had appeared from around the corner. "Legede!"

The elder Elf, his hair pure white, smiled. "Aye… your father had me worried sick, as did you."

"Father did?"

Legede nodded, "I thought he would worry himself to death when…"

A slight cough from Thranduil however, drew attention toward him. "Perhaps discussing my condition as to my son's safety is best done at a later time?"

Smiling, Legede nodded. "Of course, hir nin."

However, the Elvenking could not suppress his own smile.

Legolas was safe, and in a few days he would be well.

All was as it should be…

* * *

"Forgive me, ada." Legolas whispered when he and his father were alone.

The prince stood near the balcony, looking out over the view of Rivendell. It was a view that he loved, for it always calmed his heart.

"For what, Legolas?" the Elvenking asked.

Thranduil himself was near the fireplace, watching the flames flicker and dance in the darkness.

Night had fallen long ago.

However, in the middle of his sleep, Legolas had awoken from a terrible nightmare. Elves rarely saw such horrible visions in their sleep, but the prince had and it had taken the realization that he was alive and well, and that his father was close at hand, to calm him once more.

Having not wanted to wake Aragorn, whom the prince thought could always use the extra sleep, he had sought out Legede in hopes of alleviating his fear.

Yet it was his father whom he found, awake and up at such an ungodly hour of the night.

"I am keeping you from your rest and…"

Thranduil stood, crossing over the wooden floor to rest a hand on his son's shoulder. "What is it that troubles you, ion nin? Even in your joy, I can see the pain in your eyes."

The prince folded his arms across his chest, hugging himself, as if to ward off some chill… or the evil feelings in his heart. "I doubt I will ever be able to tell you all that blackens my heart, ada." Legolas whispered, a sentence that caused Thranduil's grip on the prince's shoulder to tighten slightly. "Please, ada… Do not ask me to reveal everything. I… I just…" the prince shook his head, one hand moving up slightly to pull at the short strands of golden hair. "Look at me…" he whispered brokenly. "Everything I am is gone…"

Quickly, the Elvenking turned Legolas to face him, tilting the prince's chin up with a gentle hand. "All I see, ion nin… is my son. My son who is standing before me, alive and healing. I see joy, Legolas, not despair."

"LOOK AT ME!" The prince suddenly shouted, stepping back and jerking his chin from Thranduil's grasp. "I was half dead last week! There are marks on my skin that… that I do not think will ever heal… I have no pride and…"

"Legolas, you have lost nothing." Thranduil returned, broken hearted at his son's pain.

Blue eyes flashed dangerously. Legolas' grip on his own arms tightened until his knuckles were white with the strain. His teeth clamped down together, in an effort to keep from screaming out the rage he felt deep inside.

But it was those eyes… dangerous and cold… almost animalistic in their pain.

"I have no pride." The prince stated boldly. "My hair… my name… my body… my…" Legolas' eyes closed shut tightly, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. "My dignity is gone! I am no prince! I am not who I once was!" his eyes snapped open and Legolas glared openly at Thranduil, "Why can no one understand this?! Why does everyone act like things are fine?! I WILL NEVER BE FINE!"

Shivering with anger, Legolas pressed himself back against the wall, trying to keep his feet under him.

"Never… I can never go back to who I was before…"

Thranduil reached out to try and comfort his son, but Legolas' knees gave out and he slipped to the ground, kneeling on the floor. He shook his head, hugging himself even tighter than before.

"Just stop it, ada… Please… Just… Just leave me alone…" the prince begged, his short hair just long enough to cover his pained expression as he curled in on himself.

Not knowing what to do, Thranduil stepped back. "If… if that is what you desire, Legolas." He spoke, straightening himself and heading toward the door. "But you know… I will be down the hall… should you need me, ion nin."

When the prince said nothing, Thranduil had no choice but to leave the room. Shutting the door softly behind him, the Elvenking was met with a worried gaze from the doorway just across the hall.

"Hir Thranduil… is… I mean… I know this is a rather pathetic question but… is Legolas alright?" Aragorn asked, having been woken by the prince's shouting.

The Elvenking shook his head, watching the young man carefully for a long moment. "Could I trouble you for some company, Estel?" Thranduil asked. "There are a few things I would like to ask you."

Swallowing the small lump of fear in his throat, Aragorn nodded.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: What Was Stolen**

* * *

It was only natural for Thranduil to have questions regarding his son's disappearance, especially when seeing the extent of his injuries.

Aragorn knew of every single scratch that the prince had endured, seeing how he had been the one to heal many of them himself.

But there had been one scratch… one that he knew he would never be able to heal.

The only problem now was… should he even tell the Elvenking about it?

As the young human sat in a rather comfortable armchair, he looked more uncomfortable than ever before.

Thranduil had seated himself across from the man, and was watching him expectantly with a blue gaze that, it was clear, the prince had inherited.

Long moments passed and nothing was said, only making Aragorn all the more uncomfortable under the Elvenking's scrutiny.

But suddenly, Thranduil spoke. His voice was calm, not at all cold as it had been before, but questioning… and yet demanding all the same.

"What happened?"

Two simple words… words that nearly made Aragorn cringe. "What has Lord Elrond told you?" the young man replied back, wanting to keep from repeating anything he could.

Thranduil's gaze narrowed slightly. "That you and my son had been captured in the mountains. He explained the situation surrounding that village, and that his sons had been searching for both of you for more than two weeks."

Sighing, Aragorn looked away for a moment, "Did he… did he tell you anything about me?" the young man asked.

"Only that you had adopted the duties of a Ranger, and were planning to join them soon." Sitting back in his chair, Thranduil smiled slightly. "I think it fitting for you actually."

This reaction caused Estel's gaze to lock on that of the Elvenking.

"Yes, I was complimenting you, Estel." The Elf spoke. "Contrary to what you may think of me, you are still considered an Elf Friend. More than that, the friend of my son. Though I hardly approve of the trouble you seem to drag Legolas into time and time again."

For a moment, Aragorn simply did not know what to say. Thranduil had NEVER complimented him. It had to be a trick, didn't it?

"Estel, I ask you this because Legolas will confide in you where he will shut me out." Thranduil spoke softly, his gaze curious and yet a bit sad. "What has happened to him?"

Knowing that the only way to placate the Elvenking was to actually tell him some of the story, Aragorn nodded. "Legolas and I were hunting. We saw some deer and chased them from the cover of the woods and the valley to the foot of the mountains. We had not thought that they would elude us for much longer so… we gave chase." The young man sighed slightly, "We had about given up and decided to return… when we were set upon by armed guards from the mountain village. I had told Legolas it was dangerous and that we should turn back but…" Estel shook his head, "He did not wish to return empty handed. When those guards found us, they claimed we were trespassing and took us by force."

* * *

**NOTE:**

It was at this point that I figured out… I'd already WRITTEN Chapter 11 and resolved this whole thing.

So the above was all for your enjoyment, so see a different way that I had been thinking to deal with the situation.

As I look back, I like how I did it originally… because this way of dealing with it seemed too much a mirror of a similar situation from "Hiro Hyn Hidth Ab'Wanath". So, I left the original version I had done on FF dot Net and just posted this up after the "next story preview" in hopes that someone might think it a more interesting way to deal with the situation.

Once again, thanks for reading everyone!

I'll see you in the sequel!!!


End file.
